


Sobreviviendo a mi suegra

by desileo



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: Dorian de la familia Pavus de Tevinter, está en una relación estable con el líder de la Inquisición, Dacio del clan Lavellan, después de llegar a Feudo celestial y hacer frente a su padre.Todo parecía estar en paz y tranquilidad hasta que Dacio recibe una carta de su madre indicando que irá hasta la Inquisición para averiguar el estado de su hijo, aprovechando para conocer a su novio.¿Podrá Dorian sobrevivir a tan peculiar personaje o morirá en el intento?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Es mi primera vez publicando en esta página, por lo que puede que falten algunas etiquetas y demás cosas, pero conforme vaya pasando más tiempo publicando aquí, me acostumbraré.  
> Como esta pareja no es muy común en español, decidí hacer un fic de ésta, aunque puede que en un futuro aparezca otra, ya verán por qué. Esta historia contiene Spoiler tanto del segundo juego como de Inquisition.

Varric peleaba contra los demonios que no paraban de salir de aquella brecha, con la ayuda de Bianca, su ballesta, y el elfo apóstata que, si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Solas.  
Por si eso no fuera difícil, había comenzado a caer más nieve de la que ya estaba, provocaba que la temperatura se redujera mucho más, era difícil realizar sus acrobacias para atacar a los demonios y ver su ubicación entre la ventisca.  
Siendo escritor desde hace varios años, sabía cómo debía acabar una escena de este tipo: con la muerte de los personajes que estaban peleando en ella. Podía sonar cruel, pero él tendía a escribir relatos de ese tipo porque la realidad no distaba de ella.  
Era estúpido escribir cosas que no se basaran en la realidad y llegar a pensar que había finales felices para los protagonistas, por lo que las tragedias eran su tema favorito.  
Después de un largo momento, Varric se preguntó qué sería lo último que vería al morir. Pensó en toda la gente que deseaba volver a ver para despedirse o disculparse, saltando a la mente uno en particular de éste último rubro.  
Para su sorpresa, una visión apareció frente a él, la cual hizo que se distrajera por unos momentos de la batalla.  
Un elfo de piel oliva y ojos verdes se acercaba hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. Por unos momentos, Varric solamente pudo pensar en que el Hacedor le estaba jugando una broma muy cruel, haciendo una ilusión de uno de sus más grandes errores.  
Sin embargo, algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue que el elfo lanzó una bola de fuego a uno de los demonios que estaba a punto de atacar a Varric, quien vio por primera vez cómo era éste realmente.  
Era un jovencito (a los ojos del escritor), con el cabello negro lacio largo hasta los hombros, con tatuajes blancos en sus mejillas que para el enano parecían ramas.  
Justo cuando acabó la batalla, Solas tomó la mano del joven y la acercó hasta la brecha, ésta se cerró instantáneamente y se reveló así la identidad del elfo.  
Era el prisionero que la Buscadora pensaba era el responsable de todo ese caos. Con presentaciones apresuradas, emprendieron su camino para llegar hasta donde la hermana Leliana se encontraba, pero antes de partir, Solas preguntó.  
─¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Por la mente del enano pasó un nombre adecuado para el elfo, sin embargo, éste respondió.  
─Dacio Lavellan.  
Mientras partían, Varric se preguntaba qué clase de héroe sería ese chico y cómo su historia quedaría grabada en las eras.  
De su mano, por supuesto.  
\--------------------  
Varric veía alrededor de Feudo Celestial, observando a Dacio pasar furtivamente por su lado para ir a visitar a su novio, el engreído y mimado mago Tevinterano Dorian Pavus. A pesar de que ese par pensaba que eran discretos, prácticamente toda la Inquisición sabía que estaban en una relación.  
Todo había comenzado desde que fueron a reclutar a los magos en Risco Rojo, en donde se habían hallado con la desconcertante vista de éstos sirviendo a un Maese llamado Alexius y la cosa se puso aún más bizarra cuando visitaron la capilla del lugar para encontrarse con una persona que los podía ayudar, al final se vieron en una brecha y a Dorian explicando que todo eso era resultado de magia del tiempo.  
Al menos agradecía que los enanos no pudieran hacer magia, porque todo eso parecía tan complicado.  
A partir de ahí, el ahora Inquisidor lo había seguido constantemente, haciendo “sutiles” coqueterías al hombre y el enfrentar al padre de Dorian, teniendo como resultado que los dos magos comenzaran a salir juntos.  
Fue sacado de sus meditaciones por la hermana Ruiseñor que preguntó.  
─Varric, ¿ha visto al Inquisidor?  
Sabiendo que la mujer se enteraría por otros medios y no queriendo hacer perder su tiempo, el escritor respondió.  
─Lo acabo de ver yendo con Sparkler*, ¿por qué?  
Con un rostro serio, Leliana respondió.  
─Ha llegado una carta acerca de su madre. Al parecer, quiere venir a la Inquisición. Si me disculpas.  
Leliana pasó junto al enano, mientras que éste hacía hasta lo imposible para no reírse. Si lo que Ruiseñor decía era cierto, cierto mago iba a estar en un enorme apuro, porque era bien sabido que los elfos libres y los Tevinteranos no se llevaban bien, y no creía que la madre de Dacio estuviera muy complacida de ver a su hijo con uno de ellos.  
Esto se iba a poner interesante.  
\---------------------------  
Dacio caminó felizmente hasta la biblioteca, en donde sabía que estaría su novio, Dorian. A pesar de que el hombre podía ser muy sarcástico y un dolor en el trasero, también podía llegar a ser muy dulce, siempre y cuando presionara los botones correctos.  
Además, tenía las más divertidas maneras de pasar el tiempo juntos, entre ellas ver y criticar los uniformes de la inquisición, fingir que hablaban mal de Cassandra frente a ella y, por supuesto, ir a su habitación para “hablar”.   
Lo encontró leyendo un libro en su silla favorita, por lo que en un impulso por llamar su atención, dijo su nombre suavemente.  
─Dorian.  
El mago levantó la vista de su libro, reconociendo la voz de su amante y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa que no podía denominarse de otra manera más que llena de amor.  
Viendo directamente hacia Dacio preguntó.  
─¿Qué pasa, Amatus?  
El Inquisidor no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el apodo que le había hecho Dorian en su lengua natal, por lo que avergonzado, respondió.  
─¿Quieres hacer algo interesante?  
Tomándole el pelo a su amante, Dorian bromeó.  
─¿Más interesante que ir matando personas desconocidas por el campo? ¡No lo puedo creer!  
A pesar de decir esas palabras, dejó de lado su libro y se acercó hasta Dacio, tomándolo gentilmente del mentón, dispuesto a darle un beso, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por una voz que tosió disimuladamente.  
Ambos se separaron para ver a Leliana, la cual tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Recuperando su seriedad anterior, la maestra espía informó.  
─Lamento interrumpir su momento íntimo, pero acaba de llegar una carta para el Inquisidor. Su contenido parecía… importante.  
Dacio sabía que esas palabras significaban “he abierto la carta y he leído su contenido, pero parece importante” por lo que tomó la carta que le tendía Leliana y comenzó a leer.

"Da´len  
Espero que te encuentres bien y que los dioses te favorezcan en tu nueva misión como líder de la Inquisición. He escrito esta carta a causa de las preocupantes historias que han llegado hasta el clan sobre tus aventuras y tus varias evasiones a la muerte.  
Yo sé que tener un cargo así conllevaría un riesgo de ese nivel, pero tu madre no parece pensar lo mismo, se está preocupando demasiado, sobre todo el rumor de que estás con alguien. A pesar de que la última vez pude detener sus ideas sobre ir a la Inquisición, ahora me resulta imposible, por lo que temo informar que está en camino hacia haya.  
Espero que puedas hacer algo para que llegue con bien, ya que últimamente ha habido muchos peligros por los caminos, porque es imposible que cambie de idea.  
Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan."

Alzando la vista hacia Leliana, Dacio salió corriendo de la biblioteca, mientras gritaba hacia la mujer.  
─Reúne a Cullen y Josephine a la mesa de guerra.  
Sabía que la custodio tenía razón y no había manera de que su madre cambiara de idea una vez que se decidía a hacer algo, sobre todo si lo involucra a él, por lo que necesitaba asegurarse de que llegara ileso.  
Una vez que llegó a la mesa de guerra y sus consejeros llegaron, comenzaron a darle ideas para su adecuado transporte hasta la inquisición, agradeciendo mentalmente de que la maestra espía le hubiera ahorrado tiempo y les hubiese explicado todo antes de llegar ahí.  
La primera en hablar fue Josephine, sugiriendo algo con referencia a su fuerte: la nobleza.  
─Podemos pedirle a uno de los nobles que estén cerca de donde se encuentre su madre para que nos preste una de sus carrozas y lo acompañe con su escolta personal y ganarse el favor particular del Heraldo de Andraste.  
Dacio reflexionó por unos momentos esa opción y la desechó rápidamente.  
─No lo creo, mi madre podría hacerse de palabras con el noble y arrancarle el corazón. No tiene mucha paciencia con los nobles, sobre todo si son humanos.  
Ante la negativa del Inquisidor, Cullen dio una sugerencia más directa; utilizando a sus hombres.  
─Podemos enviar a los soldados de la inquisición para que se aseguren de que llegue con bien. Así podría no sentirse tan incómoda e incluso le demostramos el poder que tiene su hijo.  
Casi en cuanto Cullen terminó, Dacio lo desechó.  
─Y le estaría diciendo que no es fuerte. Me mataría nada más llegar hasta Feudo Celestial.  
Viendo todas las objeciones del Inquisidor, Leliana sugirió algo más discreto.  
─Qué le parece si enviamos una carroza de comerciantes que, casualmente, vaya a Feudo Celestial y se encuentre a su madre en el camino. Claro, mis agentes seguirán el vehículo a una distancia prudente y sin revelar su ubicación.  
Como anillo al dedo, Dacio aceptó.  
─Es perfecto, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría acomodar las habitaciones de mi madre. En unos momentos te mando una descripción de cómo es. Con su permiso.  
Más tranquilo, emprendió su búsqueda para acomodar el cuarto de su madre para su inminente llegada, sin embargo, en cuanto se decidió por un cuarto, recordó un asunto que sabía le iba a morder el trasero.  
Dorian.  
Claro, su madre sabía que tenía un novio (había sabido desde siempre que le gustaban los hombres), que era un mago y que básicamente lo quería mucho, pero nunca se le ocurrió decirle sobre que era un magister de Tevinter.  
Ya podía ver cómo pegaba el grito al cielo en cuanto viera a Dorian y a él siendo regañado por ser tan ingenuo y caer en las garras de un magister que solamente lo querría como esclavo y bla, bla, bla.  
Bueno, por el momento, solamente tenía que enfocarse en tener todo preparado para su llegada y luego se preocuparía cuando tuviera que cruzar ese puente.  
Esperaba que Dorian y él sobrevivieran a la furia de su madre que hacía ver la pelea contra Corífeus como un simple día de campo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!   
> Bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic, donde conocerán finalmente quién es la madre del Inquisidor.

Una figura encapuchada estaba sentada detrás de una carroza de un mercader, cantando una canción que el enano no entendía, aunque el dialecto se le hacía familiar. Sin poder resistirse, preguntó.

─Es una bonita canción, ¿cómo se llama?

La figura calló al escuchar la pregunta y de manera tosca respondió.

─Dedícate a conducir, enano. No te sirve de nada saber el nombre.  
Intimidado por la respuesta, el mercader no quiso adentrarse más en el tema. Si la Inquisición no le hubiera pedido traer a esa persona tan temible, él jamás lo hubiera recogido. 

Parecía todo un criminal con todos esos tatuajes blancos en su cuerpo, además de esa enorme espada que pareciera más pesada que su portador.  
Para sorpresa del enano, la figura comentó al aire.

─Siempre se la canté a mi hijo. Por algún motivo siempre le gustó esa canción.  
El enano prefirió no responder, temeroso de que pudiera romper el repentino buen humor de su pasajero. Viendo hacia el camino, calculó que en un día llegarían a su destino.  
\-------------------------

 

Dorian intentó leer el libro que tenía en la mano, pero su mente estaba tan nerviosa que le fue imposible ver lo que el libro contenía. Hace algunos días se había enterado que la madre de su Amatus llegaría a la Inquisición, provocando que en él surgiera una enorme inquietud.

Él deseaba que la progenitora de su novio lo aceptara, pero sabía que no era una persona fácil de llevar, por no decir que era Tevinterano, lo cual ponía las cosas mucho más difíciles para él.

Rindiéndose de leer, salió de la biblioteca y se dispuso a caminar por Feudo Celestial, con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz en su caminata, por desgracia, se topó con Solas al bajar las escaleras.

El elfo comentó hacia el mago.

─Te sientes nervioso, no te culpo, los elfos dalishianos no tienen fama de amables, mucho menos con tu gente, por lo que si fuera tú me plantearía seriamente el irme un tiempo de vacaciones a Orlais.

Dorian pensó lo irónico que era la situación, pues el hombre era un elfo y siempre despreciaba a su gente. En un intento de que Solas lo dejara en paz respondió.

─No me siento nervioso, solamente necesito estirar las piernas un poco. Quedarse sentado durante tanto tiempo acalambra las piernas.

El elfo ocultó su risa y respondió.

─Si tú lo dices, aunque esas palabras parecen que intentan convencerte más a ti que a mí. Te aconsejaría que le pidieras la opinión del Inquisidor, tal vez él pueda decirte cómo actuar frente a la mujer.

A pesar de que el humano quería ignorar el consejo de Solas, sabía que debía hablar con Dacio sobre eso, pues ¿qué hijo no conoce lo que hace feliz a sus padres?  
Resuelto, comenzó a buscar a su Amatus, lo encontró después de recorrer todo Feudo Celestial en un cuarto recién equipado, acomodando los últimos detalles de éste.

Con suma delicadeza, habló con su amante.

─¿Arreglando los últimos detalles, Dacio?

El elfo se sobresaltó viendo directamente hacia su amante, pareciendo un poco incómodo. Antes de que Dorian pudiera preguntar, el Inquisidor respondió.

─Sí, aunque he de admitir que me siento nervioso. No sé si será lo suficientemente cómodo y…

Comenzando a sospechar lo que realmente le molestaba a su Amatus, completó por él.

─Si tu novio le va a agradar.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, Dacio comenzó a explicar su situación.

─Sabe que me gustan los hombres y no tiene problema en que seas mago, pero no creo que vea con buenos ojos que tenga un novio Tevinter y no, no es por las creencias de los elfos. En realidad ni siquiera se crió en un pueblo dalishiano, aunque no cuenta mucho esa historia. Solo sé lo básico y no es nada bueno. Él se unió a ellos para que yo pudiera tener protección y tener una infancia con otros niños de mi edad sin ser juzgado.

Interesado por ese comentario, Dorian intentó adentrarse un poco en el tema pero uno de los espías de Leliana los interrumpió; el mago se preguntó si la maestra espía tenía el objetivo de cortar todos los momentos de tranquilidad que tenía con el Inquisidor.

El agente se inclinó ante Dacio e informó.

─Su madre ha llegado a la Inquisición, si gusta le está esperando en la puerta de Feudo Celestial.

El elfo fue rápidamente hacia la puerta de Feudo Celestial, diciendo escuetamente a Dorian.

─Por favor, sé amable y procura mantener tu humor sarcástico a raya y espérame en la biblioteca, en unos momentos llegaré para presentarlos.

Dorian solamente pudo ver a su Amatus partir por la puerta, sin saber muy bien si iba a sobrevivir a dicha visita.

\-------------------

 

Dacio corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, derribó a uno de los duques invitados de la Inquisición; mas no le importó pues su madre había llegado y aunque jamás iba a admitirlo, lo extrañó mucho.

Llegando al patio, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, terminando en una figura que tenía una capa encima, ésta ocultaba su rostro ya que tenía la capucha puesta. Reconociéndolo al instante, el inquisidor corrió y abrazó a la figura que fue tomada por sorpresa por el enorme abrazo que recibió con tal fuerza que la capucha cayó.

Tardó unos momentos en identificarlo, pero finalmente respondió al abrazo y comentó.

─Te extrañé tanto. Me tenías tan preocupado.

El Inquisidor se sintió un poco culpable por eso, por lo que bromeo.

─Y por eso viniste hasta la Inquisición, para patear el trasero de tu hijo irresponsable que no para de meterse en problemas.

Se retiró un poco para ver a su madre que, a su parecer, no había cambiado nada. Su cabello era completamente blanco al igual que sus tatuajes que surcaban todo su cuerpo. Su piel y ojos eran exactamente igual a los de él, sin embargo, en vez de un bastón, portaba una espada que alguna vez en su infancia intentó cargar, teniendo resultados desfavorables.

Antes de poder seguir con su conversación, Leliana se acercó a tan peculiar familia y ocultando su asombro comentó.

─Es bueno ver que su…madre ha llegado con bien. Mi nombre es Leliana y soy la maestra espía de la Inquisición.

Su madre contempló por unos segundos a Leliana, hasta que finalmente respondió.

─Mi nombre es Fenris. Sé que es una sorpresa que sea un hombre, pero jamás pude convencer a Dacio que me dijera de otra forma. Siempre fue muy terco.

La maestra espía se rio por ese comentario, esto hizo que el Inquisidor sospechara que le estaba dando la razón de manera muda. Antes de poder defender su situación, Leliana comentó.

─Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. Si necesita algo, puede pedirle a cualquier persona de la Inquisición lo que sea, por ser la “madre” del Inquisidor no le negarán nada.

La mujer dio una leve inclinación y se fue, dejando a los dos elfos solos. Aprovechando el silencio que se había establecido entre los dos, y antes de que le pidiera conocer a su novio, Dacio comentó.

─Ven, quiero presentarte a todos mis compañeros de viaje, no te preocupes, solamente son nueve y entre ellos mi novio. Vamos.

El Inquisidor jaló a su madre antes de que pudiera replicar sobre ese plan, dejándolo totalmente a su merced. Viendo la cercanía, decidió primero presentar a Blackwall, por lo que puso marcha hacia el establo, esperando que el hombre no se hubiera ido a alguna otra parte.

Para su alivio, el guarda gris estaba trabajando en su caballo de madera, por lo que aprovechó y se acercó mientras decía.

─Blackwall, que bueno que te encuentro, quiero presentarte a mi madre.

El hombre levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a saludar a la madre de su Inquisidor, pero al encontrarse con un elfo su sonrisa se aflojó un poco diciendo.

─Es una grata sorpresa que la… madre de nuestro Inquisidor esté aquí, aunque siempre pensé que una madre debía ser…

Resignado, Fenris completó.

─Mujer.

Sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, Dacio se adelantó a cualquiera de los dos antes de que su madre o compañero se burlaran de él.

─Larga historia, pero los estoy presentando para que se conozcan. Blackwall es un guarda gris, se unió a la Inquisición luego de que Leliana me mandara a buscarlo para saber más sobre los guardas grises desaparecidos. Mi madre se llama Fenris, no creció en el clan Lavellan por lo que es solo Fenris y él me crió solo.

Dacio se calló por unos momentos, esperando la siguiente pregunta que pudiera seguir de cualquiera de los dos. Finalmente, Blackwall respondió.

─Como sea, lo importante es que has hecho un grandioso trabajo para educar a nuestro Inquisidor. Debería estar orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado, aunque he de añadir que su acento no parece élfico, más bien se parece mucho al de Do…

Pronto, el Inquisidor interrumpió al guarda, temiendo que revelara lo que más temía en esos momentos por lo que rápidamente comentó.

─Bueno, ha sido un largo viaje para él y todavía necesito presentarle al resto de la cuadrilla, así que nos retiramos y te dejamos continuar con tu caballito de madera. Nos vemos luego Blackwall.

Tomó la mano de su madre y salió del lugar como si su vida dependiera de eso, provocando que a mitad del camino para ir a la taberna, Fenris se detuviera bruscamente y enfrentara a su hijo.

─¿Qué fue eso, Dacio?

Haciéndose el desentendido, Dacio vio con su mejor mirada de inocencia mientras respondía.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, madre. Yo simplemente me fui porque me pareció que estábamos acaparando demasiado tiempo de Blackwall. Ven te presentaré a Cassandra, fue la fundadora de la Inquisición.

Fenris lo observó con mirada sospechosa, sin embargo, se dejó guiar hasta donde su hijo le había dicho, lo que sacó un suspiro de alivio por parte del Inquisidor. Tan solo esperaba poder ocultar el verdadero origen de Dorian.

Sabía que era prácticamente imposible, pero siempre podía haber un milagro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Aquí el siguiente capi, donde veremos la reacción de Fenris cuando le muestren quién es la pareja del Inquisidor.

Después de las largas presentaciones, ambos elfos estaban exhaustos. Dacio había hecho hasta lo imposible para que ninguno de sus compañeros sacara a colación sobre Dorian y su madre estaba cansado porque lo tenía corriendo de un lugar a otro, además de las múltiples reacciones que habían tenido sus compañeros.

Cassandra pareció desconcertada en un primer momento, pero finalmente mostró sus respetos. Toro lo tomó cómicamente, sobre todo porque su madre era Tevinterano, diciendo que la vida era realmente irónica para servir a un mitad Tevinterano. Sera simplemente le interesó conocer el pasado vergonzoso del Inquisidor, para que pareciera menos «serio».   
Afortunadamente Cole se había ido a ayudar a alguna persona, puesto que dudaba que su madre tomara de buena manera que anduviera en compañía de un espíritu.  
Josephine, Cullen y Viviene los habían interceptado en el comedor y dieron sus respectivos respetos (aunque Cullen no pudo callar su curiosidad sobre por qué le llamaba madre a un hombre, Josephine mostraba unos modales que incomodaron a ambos y Viviene insinuó que sus malos gustos en ropa eran cuestión de familia).

Solamente faltaba presentar a Varric y Solas para llegar a Dorian, lo que provocó que comenzara a sudar de los nervios.

Hastiado de tanta gente y sin notar el estado de su hijo, Fenris suplicó molesto.

─Dime que ya hemos acabado con la gente de la Inquisición e iremos a conocer a tu novio.

Buscando desesperadamente al enano, Dacio respondió.

─Solamente falta presentarte a dos personas, pero parece que no se encuentra aquí la persona que quería presentarte. Mejor te presento a Solas y después veré si llega pero no creo que esté pronto así que pasaremos a Dorian.

Dando un simple asentimiento como consentimiento, Dacio guió a su madre hasta el escritorio de Solas, el cual se encontraba leyendo un pergamino detenidamente, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

El Inquisidor se dio cuenta de que el elfo se ponía en su acostumbrada pose altanera, dispuesto a despreciar a sus visitantes elfos, mas pronto cambió a una de sorpresa cuando vio directamente a Fenris.

Aprovechando ese momento de confusión, Dacio presentó.

─Lamento la interrupción Solas, pero estoy mostrando a mi madre toda la Inquisición y pues deseaba que lo conocieras. Su nombre es Fenris  
Solas se levantó de su escritorio, sin apartar la vista de su madre, preguntando algo que a ninguno de sus otros compañeros se les había ocurrido.

─Esos tatuajes no son élficos, sin embargo, tienen un poder asombroso, como si fueran runas, ¿de qué están hechos? Se nota que no es una tinta normal.  
Incómodo por el comentario del mago, Fenris respondió escuetamente.

─Es Lyrium.

Con asombro estampado en toda su cara, Solas respondió.

─Es increíble. Nadie sobrevive a la exposición continua al Lyrium, mucho menos tatuarlo en la piel. Tu gente realmente fue muy insensata al pensar en hacer algo así a uno de los suyos.

Antes de que Fenris pudiera contestar amenazando al mago, Dacio los interrumpió y decidió explicar un poco la situación de su madre.

─Mi madre no nació en el clan Lavellan. Él fue un esclavo en Tevinter y su antiguo amo fue quien puso esas extrañas marcas en él.

La cara de Solas cambió a una apenada, limitándose a disculparse con Fenris.

─Lo lamento, me dejé llevar un poco, es solo que las cosas imposibles me sorprenden de sobremanera. Debió ser difícil adaptarte a un grupo como los Dalishianos después de pasar por todo eso. Si la memoria no me falla, elfos como tú son llamados orejas redondas.

Viendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y que su madre pronto perdería los estribos, Dacio intervino.

─Lo lamento Solas, pero tenemos que irnos. Quiero que conozca a Dorian, tú sabes, presentar al novio a la familia. Nos vemos después.

Tomó a su madre de la mano y salió disparado por las escaleras, mientras que Fenris comentaba.

─Es un elfo bastante extraño.

El Inquisidor se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien cómo contestar a esa afirmación, además de que los nervios comenzaron a ganarle en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de presentar la prueba más difícil de todas.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó a la biblioteca, en donde pudo ver a Dorian ver por la ventana, visiblemente nervioso. Dando varias respiraciones profundas para llenarse de valor, Dacio se acercó hasta Dorian llevando de la mano a su madre.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca de Dorian, el hombre saltó de su posición yendo directamente hacia su pareja, mientras que Dacio comenzó.

─Madre, él es Dorian, mi nov…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando los tatuajes de Fenris brillaron y atravesaron el pecho de Dorian en el acto, causando un grito de sorpresa por parte del mago.   
Rápidamente Dacio intervino.

─¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dirigiendo su ira contra su hijo, arremetió.

─¡ES UN JODIDO TEVINTERANO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE HICISTE NOVIO DE ALGUIEN DE SU CALAÑA?!  
Con voz realmente firme para su estado actual, Dorian bromeó.

─Porque soy un hombre irresistible con un sentido de la moda realmente bueno. La verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿cómo resistirse a mis encantos?

Pensando en la vida de su novio, el Inquisidor regañó.

─¡No es muy inteligente bromear con la persona que tiene, literalmente, su mano en tu corazón, así que cállate y déjame las cosas a mí!

Sabía que Dorian estaba nervioso y esa era un mecanismo de defensa para no estresarse tanto, pero frente a su madre empeoraba su situación. Antes de que pudiera matar a Dorian, Dacio ordenó.

─¡Deja a Dorian en paz! ¡No es cómo los otros Tevinteranos, en realidad es un paria en su nación! ¡Arriesgó su vida para advertirme sobre lo que hacía su maestro!

Viendo con una cara llena de furia y sorpresa a su hijo, Fenris gritó.

─¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! ¡TODOS ELLOS AFIRMAN SER DIFERENTES PERO DALES UN POCO DE PODER Y TE MOSTRARÁN QUIÉNES SON REALMENTE! ¡Pero lo que realmente me duele es que mi propio hijo me haya ocultado algo de semejante magnitud y pensar que me podrías engañar sobre su origen!

Dacio sabía que por esas últimas palabras que había herido los sentimientos de su madre, pero primero debía de asegurar la integridad de Dorian antes de dar explicaciones.

─Puedo explicarte todo, pero primero, necesito que sueltes a Dorian, porque si lo matas, te juro que no te permitiré verme de nuevo y te odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

De mala gana, Fenris soltó al humano, provocando que nuevamente el mago pudiera respirar libremente. Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir o explicar cualquier cosa, una cuarta voz interfirió en todo el asunto.

─Tal parece que me he perdido de la mejor parte, pero no se preocupen de mi presencia, simplemente tomaré nota para mi futuro libro acerca del Inquisidor Lavellan y…Broody, ¿eres tú?

Ante el apodo, todos voltearon a ver a un Varric en shock que veía a la madre de Dacio como si de un fantasma se tratara. Cuando el Inquisidor estuvo a punto de preguntar a quién era Broody, Fenris tomó violentamente al enano y salió disparado del lugar, mientras gritaba.

─¡Ni crean que se ha terminado! En cuanto termine con ese asunto, ¡ustedes dos estarán en problemas!

Ambos magos vieron cómo el elfo se llevaba a Varric a rastras de él, dejando a los amantes solos para poder hablar. El primero en romper el silencio fue Dorian, el cual no pudo detener algo de sus palabras sarcásticas.

─Tu madre tiene muchas sorpresas: En primer lugar es que no es una mujer, sino un hombre, en segundo que tiene trucos bajo la manga y tercero tiende a tener instintos homicidas. ¡Magnifica familia, Amatus!

Con la necesidad de justificar un poco a su madre, Dacio explicó.

─Como ya te había dicho, mi madre no es del clan Lavellan. Nació en Tevinter pero tal parece que fue vendido a un mago, Danarius si recuerdo bien, por su familia, pero no sabe si es verdad o una invención del hombre.

Viendo la cara confusa de Dorian, Dacio se dispuso a complementar.

─No recuerda nada antes de que sus tatuajes fueran quemadas en su piel, por lo que solamente recuerda el dolor de las quemaduras y su vida de esclavo. Aprovechando eso, Danarius le puso el nombre de Fenris para después ponerlo a trabajar como su guardaespaldas personal, además de muchas más cosas que por ser mi madre mejor no pensar.  
Curioso por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, Dorian tanteo el terreno.

─¿Entonces cómo fue posible que pudiera escapar? Si el hombre fue capaz de tatuar Lyrium en su piel, significa que tenía un gran valor para el Magister.

Paseando alrededor de Dorian, el Inquisidor continuó.

─Nunca me da los detalles sobre el asunto, pero supongo que tuvo que tuvo que hacer un trabajo arduo para salir libre. Según sé, estuvo algunos años libres y fue vuelto a capturar. Siempre que pregunto dónde estuvo o qué estuvo haciendo, mi madre cambia de tema vertiginosamente. Espiando una de las conversaciones de la Custodio con mi madre, sé que fue traicionado por la persona en la que más confiaba y que además amaba… lo que me hace sospechar que era mi padre, pero no he tenido el corazón de preguntarle por él.

Sorprendido por ese último punto, el mago preguntó.

─Entonces él realmente estuvo…tú sabes.

Sabiendo que eso era realmente extraño para las personas que no les conocían, respondió.

─Embarazado, sí. Digamos que Danarius era un fanático en experimentar con mi madre, por lo que hizo muchos cambios en su persona, incluyendo la capacidad para engendrar vida, me imagino que para poder tener a ese mago perfecto que desde el vientre estuviera expuesto al Lyrium y tuviera las mejores capacidades que superaran a todo el Imperio. Diré que funcionó y tuvo un mago, pero no me siento diferente al resto.

Retomando su relato en donde lo había dejado, continuó.

─Escapó unos días después antes de llegar a Tevinter porque el barco se topó con una tormenta y aprovechó la confusión para asesinarlos a todos, incluyendo a Danarius y tomó un bote de remos hasta llegar a tierra firme, en donde después de caminar por un largo tiempo encontró al clan Lavellan.

Dorian se quedó callado por unos momentos, absorbiendo toda la información que Dacio le había proporcionado. Finalmente comentó.

─¿Crees que Varric sepa un poco más sobre él? Pareciera que lo conocía y además le llamó por un apodo.

El Inquisidor reflexionó por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras de su novio, para responder.

─Podría ser, lo cual quiere decir que se limiten a saludarse o mi madre quiera preguntar sobre alguien a quien conoció.

Por unos segundos, por la mente de Dacio pasó la posibilidad de que fuera a preguntar por su padre, pero pronto fue desechado. Después de todo, ¿quién querría saber sobre la vida del hombre que te traicionó?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Solamente como aclaración:
> 
> He cambiado un poco la línea del tiempo, por lo que incluso antes de Origins todos los personajes en Dragon Age 2 ya se conocían y transcurre la historia de Fenris. Ya después sucede lo de Origins y el juego de Dragon Age 2.

Varric no podía salir del shock mientras el elfo que creía muerto por alrededor de veinte años lo arrastraba hacia quién sabe dónde. Cuando pararon, el enano se dio cuenta de que estaban en la muralla que protegía Feudo Celestial, la cual no tenía circulación alguna.

Antes de que pudiera decir las palabras que desde hace años deseaban salir, Fenris desenfundó su espada y con tono amenazante susurró.

─Tienes un minuto para explicar por qué no debería de matarte en este mismo instante.

Aceptando la furia de quien había considerado un amigo, Varric comenzó a explicar.

─Entiendo que estés molesto y sé que tal vez me merezca lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente, Broody, pero por favor, necesito que sepas que lo que pasó realmente no estaba planeado…

Fenris lo interrumpió dando un golpe contra la pared de piedra cerca de ellos, lo cual causó que el pícaro detuviera su explicación y que el elfo gritara.

─¡¿No estaba planeado?! ¡Podría haber jurado que ustedes me vendieron a Danarius por un precio “justo”! ¡¿Entonces qué fue Varric?! ¡Su manera de decir “te amamos, Fenris”?!

Sabía que no sería fácil explicar cómo había pasado realmente y él podía vivir con su odio, pero sabía que esa persona le destrozaría eso por lo que nuevamente insistió.

─No tuvimos mucha opción, Broody. Estábamos rodeados, sin muchas armas encima y además de que teníamos a un Magister realmente poderoso frente a nosotros, por lo que a él se le ocurrió decir eso pero teníamos la intención de ir por ti.

Fenris clavó la espada justo a un lado del pie del escritor, lo que provocó que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pero no lo demostró, pues sabía que mostrar debilidad frente al elfo sería su sentencia de muerte. Con voz un poco más calmada que en un principio, mas algo resentida, contestó.

─Sabes, en un principio yo también tuve esa pequeña esperanza de que tal vez ustedes iban a ir por mí, pero conforme fue pasando los días en ese maldito barco y Danarius hacía planes para mí y Dacio, supe que debía aceptar que ustedes me habían traicionado y debía salir como fuera de ese lugar.

Varric estuvo a punto de confesar lo que había pasado después cuando captó las palabras de Broody.

─¿A ti y el Inquisidor? Pero como… oh mierda Broody, no me digas que él salió de un experimento raro de magia de sangre y tatuajes de Lyrium.

Fenris pareció titubear un poco, sin embargo, explicó.

─Quisiera saber qué fue lo que hizo Danarius exactamente conmigo, pero serían muchos “tal vez” o “quizás”. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que es enteramente mi hijo y plenamente soy su madre, a pesar de su aspecto de elfo no lo es completamente y no, Danarius no es su padre.

Esa confesión le cayó como agua helada al enano, ya que eliminando al Magister sediento de sangre de la ecuación, solamente quedaba un candidato posible que haría mucho más difícil la reconciliación entre ambos.

Sin poder dejar pasar dicha confesión, Varric estalló.

─¡Por el amor del Hacedor, Broody! Debiste decirle algo, cualquier cosa en ese momento y habríamos descartado el plan completamente. O al menos en cuanto huyeras, le hubieras buscado, él te abriría las puertas a cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Molesto por ese comentario, Fenris sobresaltó lo obvio.

─Volver con el hombre que me vendió con el alegato de que espero un hijo suyo no hubiera funcionado, enano, además había decidido confesárselo cuando volviéramos de conocer a mi hermana y pensé que si decía algo en ese momento, Danarius se desharía de él. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde debía ir, estaba confundido y asustado viendo amenaza en cada esquina.

Varric lo vio por un momento, imaginando lo terrible que debió ser para él saber que la única persona en la que habías confiado te traicionaba y además tenías carga de que pronto otro ser vivo dependería totalmente de ti. Repentinamente, una idea llegó a su cabeza y con cierto temor, preguntó.

─¿El Inquisidor sabe quién es su padre?

Como si fuera la cosa más lógica, Fenris respondió.

─Por supuesto que no. No deseaba que fuera a tirarse de cabeza para buscarlo y preguntarle, ya que tiene el mismo instinto aventurero que él. Aunque he de confesar que escuchábamos las narraciones de sus actos heroicos y hasta Dacio compró el libro en uno de los pueblos en los que paramos.

Varric recordó la primera vez que hablaron sin la presencia de la Buscadora y el Inquisidor preguntaba por todos los cabos sueltos en su libro. Tal parecía que la sangre llamaba fuertemente, aún sin saber que estaban emparentados.

Pensando que tal vez el elfo ya le había perdonado un poco, e intentando cambiar el tema a uno más alegre, el escritor se aventuró a preguntar.

─Entonces, Broody, ¿ya no tienes la necesidad inmediata de asesinarme?

Fenris lo observó detenidamente, como si sopesara las palabras de Varric. Después de un tiempo que al enano le pareció una eternidad, contestó.

─No creas que voy a olvidar más de veinte años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero como ayudas a la Inquisición, puede que te deje con vida, siempre y cuando no le digas nada a ya sabes quién que estoy aquí y mucho menos que está emparentado con el Inquisidor, sino vete despidiendo de esta vida.

Varric sabía que sería un golpe duro para su amigo, puesto que había buscado a Fenris durante todos esos años, aunque sea una pista de la ubicación del posible cuerpo, y sabía que si se llegaba a enterar por otra fuente sería quemado vivo con un solo movimiento de su mano, pero el elfo tenía un punto muy válido en querer ocultarse, después de todo, ¿qué podía esperar de una persona que fue traicionada por las personas que llegó a considerar amigos?

Soltando un suspiro pesado, Varric prometió.

─Está bien, no le diré nada pero si esto llega a morderme el trasero te juro que serás el primero en ser señalado como culpable. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a pensar en una manera de que esto no termine en una de mis historias de bar. Te recomendaría que volvieras con Sparkler y el Inquisidor, esos dos no pueden mantener sus manos fuera de uno del otro.

Con tan solo soltar esas palabras, Fenris se olvidó de la presencia del enano y regresó por donde había venido, sin decir ni una palabra más, dejó a Varric con sus pensamientos y si había una manera de faltar a su palabra sin que le costara la vida en el proceso.

\-------------------------

Dorian caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de su Amatus, el cual al notar la tardanza de su madre y Varric había decidido salir a buscarlos, pensando que se habían perdido en alguna parte de Feudo Celestial, aunque el mago pensaba de una manera diferente.

Tal vez el salvaje tenía una cuenta pendiente con el enano y lo asesinó con su increíble poder del Lyrium, por lo que en un intento de advertir a Dacio comentó.

─¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlos solos? Creo que tu “madre” está haciendo algo más que saludar a Varric. Tal vez en estos momentos está buscando la forma de ocultar el cadáver.

Como si estuvieran hablando del clima, Dacio respondió de manera calmada.

─No creo que lo haga. Si decidiera matar a Varric lo habría matado en cuanto lo vio, como intentó hacer contigo y no ocultaría el cuerpo, todo lo contrario, lo dejaría a la vista para que lo dejaran en paz. Pienso que simplemente están dialogando sobre los viejos tiempos o intentando llegar a un trato con él porque le debe dinero.

Dorian no sabía si sentirse tranquilo con eso o un tanto escandalizado por el comportamiento de su Inquisidor hacia la forma en la que actuaba el elfo, por lo que un tanto curioso, preguntó.

─Dime, ¿cómo es que no eres un ser sediento de sangre como él? Si no tomamos en cuenta su parecido físico, no parecen padre e hijo. Tú pareces tener más paciencia y si puedes evitar la violencia lo haces, él parece su encarnación misma.

Dacio pareció meditarlo un poco y respondió.

─Esa es su barrera para que la gente no se le acerque, pero una vez que logras atravesarla, te darás cuenta de que es una persona parecida a mí, además de que no me has visto perder los estribos. Suelo ser igual de explosivo que él.

Dorian hizo una pequeña nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a su novio, seguido de encontrar la manera de caerle bien a su suegra. En cuanto se decidió por esto último, se encontraron a Fenris llegar por el otro extremo del pasillo, con una cara de pocos amigos viendo hacia su dirección.

Pronto, el Inquisidor corrió hasta llegar a su lado, preguntando rápidamente.

─No le hiciste nada malo a Varric, ¿verdad?

Sin poder resistirse, Dorian comentó.

─Si lo has matado, debo decirte que le debo una, suegra. Le debía una cantidad considerable de dinero al enano. Aunque espero que sus acreedores no me sigan para pedir ese dinero.

Ignorando olímpicamente al mago, Fenris respondió.

─Solamente aclaramos ciertos puntos importantes y le pregunté sobre algunas cosas de sus libros. He de suponer que en cuanto lo conociste le hiciste las mil y un preguntas, Dacio.

Por algún motivo, el humano sintió como si con esas palabras quisiera decir algo más, pero lo dejó pasar puesto que solamente era un presentimiento. Rápidamente, su Amatus respondió.

─Nada más le pregunté sobre los puntos que no quedaron muy claros en sus libros, pero tal parece que ni él mismo lo sabe. Puede ser algo gruñón con la magia.  
Intentando llamar la atención de ambos elfos, y deseando que su amada suegra le dejara a solas con su novio, Dorian propuso.

─Bueno, ha sido un día largo y agotador, sobre todo para tu madre que tuvo que recorrer varios kilómetros para llegar a Feudo Celestial, por no decir a toda la gente que conoció e intentó asesinar, sería mejor que le enseñaras su cuarto y le dejaras descansar.

Analizando las palabras del mago, Dacio respondió.

─Tienes razón, es mejor mostrarle su habitación para que pueda descansar un poco. Así que si gustas seguirme, madre, te enseñaré tus aposentos.

Dándole la razón a su hijo, Fenris asintió y respondió.

─El Tevinterano tiene razón. Si me haces el favor de guiarme hasta ella.

Rápidamente, Dacio pasó al frente de su madre y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, Fenris aprovechó para pasar junto a Dorian y derribarlo con tan solo empujar su hombro.

El mago lo vio por un momento confundido pero pronto se transformó en indignación al ver la cara de satisfacción del elfo al verlo en el piso mientras seguía a Dacio.

Tal parecía que su calvario había comenzado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic. En este capítulo, habrá un encuentro un tanto particular.

Fenris se levantó estrepitosamente sin saber muy bien en dónde se encontraba, hasta que pudo recordar que estaba en la Inquisición para vigilar a su hijo. No estaba en Kirkwall siendo entregado a Danarius, ni mucho menos siendo traicionado por sus amigos.

Sabiendo que no podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, tomando de paso su espada al lado de su lecho ya que nunca se podría saber lo que acechaba en las esquinas de una fortificación.

Al salir, se detuvo en el barandal de piedra viendo hacia el jardín de la Inquisición, el cual quedaba justo debajo de él, reflexionando lo ocurrido el día anterior. A partir de los rumores escuchados entre los pobladores de Wycome, pudo escuchar las grandes hazañas de su hijo, cómo sobrevivía milagrosamente a cada una de ellas (la más impresionante era el haber vivido luego de que saliera del velo en forma física); además de que tenía un amante altamente sospechoso, esto le causó un enorme miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba en la vida, por lo que sin importar las súplicas y advertencias de la custodio, emprendió su camino a la Inquisición. Encontró varias cosas que le enfurecieron y asustaron a la vez.

La que le impactó en primer momento fue que el amante poco convencional resultó ser un maldito Tevinterano que, a juzgar por su comportamiento altivo y vestimenta, era un Magister Altus que compite para un puesto en el Magisterium y que gracias a su puesto, tenía el derecho de poseer esclavos.

Lo segundo fue encontrarse con Varric, el cual aseguraba que su traición no fue más que un error de cálculos para sacarlos del apuro de aquel entonces. En ese momento su mayor miedo se hizo realidad: que aquél hombre volviera a encontrarle, pues sabía que a pesar de amenazar al escritor que no le dijera nada, encontraría la manera de faltar a su palabra sin hacerlo realmente.

Estaba jodido en todas las perspectivas posibles.

"Miedo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo, tan frío como la mano del maestro del que alguna vez escapé, ¿cómo salir de este apuro sin revelar nada? ¿Podrá perdonarme alguna vez por ocultarle su origen?"

El elfo soltó un suspiro pesado sin saber qué hacer, ya que dudaba que le fuera a perdonar si decidía matar al Magister y sabía que se molestaría con él por no informarle quién era su padre. Estaba atrapado.

"La verdad oculta por tanto tiempo, deseando salir y acabar con todo, como hace años, revelan que las palabras de amor no eran más que señuelos para atrapar a la presa y entregarla a la muerte. Pero esta vez no podré sobreponerme."

Fenris se preguntó por un breve periodo cómo es que una simple visita a su hijo provocó que todo a su alrededor se desmoronara lentamente. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido, pues si lograba espantar al mago de manera «sutil» antes de que Varric tomara cartas en el asunto y decidiera confesar todo podría salir sin revelar nada.

"No, esa no es la mejor manera de actuar, continuar con eso no es bueno para ti, te impide perdonar a todos los que te hicieron daño y alejas a Dacio de una verdad que debe conocer. Has sostenido ese dolor por mucho tiempo, déjalo ir, ya es momento de sanar."

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo pues sus marcas comenzaron a arder, igual que cuando una persona lo tocaba, por lo que rápidamente tomó a la criatura que le estaba acariciando el brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared y se reveló su identidad.

Antes de que el jovencito pudiera hacer algo, Fenris colocó su espada en la garganta del contrincante y con voz amenazante preguntó.

─¿Quién eres tú y como hiciste para que no pudiera verte?  
Para desconcierto del guerrero, el jovencito ya no estaba debajo de su espada, sino a una distancia prudente de él viéndolo con detenimiento y comentó sin responder a su pregunta.

─Recuerdos de varias manos tocándome, una con avaricia y poder, deseando que yo fuera un simple títere que sigue sus instrucciones, la otra llena de amor y deseo. Pero ambas causaron dolor, tanto en las marcas como en el corazón y ambos eran de magos, ¿qué estúpido fui al confiar en un mago? Al menos me dieron un motivo para continuar viviendo; el único mago que sus manos no causaron dolor.

Sintiendo cómo si su mente fuera desnudada y analizada por ese chico, volvió a preguntar.

─¿Qué eres?

Notando la agitación de Fenris, el muchacho respondió.

─No voy a hacerte daño, solo intento ayudar. Mi nombre es Cole y si te doy mucho miedo, puedo hacerte olvidar que nos conocimos.

En definitiva, Fenris había tenido suficiente de la abominación, por lo que intentó irse de lo que sea que fuera, sin embargo, su vía de escape fue cortada por la criatura, la cual comentó.

─No es mala idea pedir ayuda de vez en cuando, pero yo no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Fenris gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

─¡¡¡DACIO!!!

\-----------------------

El Inquisidor estaba cómodamente acurrucado en su cama, tenía por fin una mañana libre sin trabajo. Esperaba en su escritorio; sin embargo, toda esperanza de permanecer un poco más de tiempo en su lecho fue cortada de raíz cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente, por lo que sin ni siquiera molestarse en cambiar su pijama abrió la puertaY con una molesta Viviene.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la gran encantadora le informó irónica.

─ Que bueno ver que te estás relajando querido, pero creo que es mi deber informarte que una de tus fabulosas elecciones acaba de abofetearte esta mañana.  
Sin entender un ápice de lo que la mujer decía, Dacio preguntó desconcertado.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando Viviene?

Con una mirada severa, la maga informó.

─ Tu madre con el sentido de la moda peor que el tuyo acaba de toparse con el demonio y no se le ve muy feliz que digamos. En realidad, te está buscando en estos momentos.

Viendo uno de sus más grandes preocupaciones hacerse realidad provocó en el Inquisidor una enorme frustración, por lo que comenzando a buscar sus ropas comentó a Viviene.

─ Me encargaré de eso en unos momentos, ahora si me das la privacidad necesaria para cambiarme, te lo agradecería mucho.

Con una sonrisa de autosufiencia llenando su rostro, de las que Dacio más odiaba, Viviene respondió.

─ Muchas gracias querido. Más te vale que te apresures, ya que hace unos momentos vi a Cole diciéndole dónde se encontraban tus aposentos, así que si te quieres ver presentable tienes unos cuantos minutos.

Antes de que el Inquisidor pudiera alegar sobre esa falta de información tan conveniente, la maga se fue, dejando solo a Dacio para cambiarse. Lamentablemente para él solo había alcanzado a colocarse el pantalón cuando su madre entró hecho una furia a su habitación, siendo seguido de Cole, el cual mostraba una cara llena de curiosidad.

Intentando ver el nivel de furia que tenía su madre, Dacio preguntó.

─ ¿Qué está pasando y por qué Cole está contigo?

Fenris vio atentamente a su hijo, mientras con curiosidad respondió.

─ Entonces lo puedes ver también, perfecto, no estoy enloqueciendo. A pesar de que les pedí ayuda a los soldados de la Inquisición ellos no podían verlo, lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto… ¡¿Qué hace esta abominación en este lugar?!

A pesar de querer amortiguar la noticia sobre la colaboración de Cole en la Inquisición, el espíritu contestó.

─ Estoy aquí para ayudar a las personas que sufren, ya sea para mitigar el dolor físico o sentimental. Tu hijo me permitió estar aquí para ayudar a todos los que necesitaran ayuda.

Su madre lo vio con aquella mirada tan familiar de cuando era un niño y se metía en un enorme lío, por lo que sabiendo la reprimenda que le iba a llegar ocultó sus orejas debajo de sus manos y suplicó inútilmente.

─ Nos ha ayudado enormemente, por no decir que hace a las tropas sentirse bien, por lo que a mi parecer es buena idea mantenerlo.

Fenris se limitó a enarcar la ceja, sin dejar de ver molesto a su hijo. Justo en ese momento, Cole le recomendó.

─ Será mejor que corras, creo que planea hacer algo muy doloroso a tus orejas, porque piensa que debe castigarte por cometer semejante estupidez.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces pues sin importarle que todavía llevaba la mitad de su pijama, Dacio corrió todo lo que sus pies le permitieron, siendo seguido por su madre muy cerca de él. En un rincón de su mente, maldijo que su madre se mantuviera en forma después de tenerlo y no se volviera como aquéllas antiguas guerreras después de su primer hijo: gordas y muy fuera de su condición.

Justo cuando buscaba lugares para esconderse, el Inquisidor se encontró con Dorian yendo al comedor, sintiendo que había encontrado su bote salvavidas. Cortó rápidamente los metros que los separaba y saltó encima de él, casi derribándolo en el proceso.

Viendo cómo su novio lo veía de manera desconcertada, respondió rápidamente.

─ ¡Sálvame Dorian! Mi madre se dio cuenta de quién es Cole y me quiere castigar.

El hombre lo vio con un aire divertido y a manera de broma respondió.

─ Déjame ver si entiendo. Eres el Heraldo de Andraste, el Inquisidor de la Inquisición, el que salió físicamente del velo vivo, se enfrentó a un Magister que lo mandó al futuro y lo venció tanto en ese tiempo como en el presente, hizo frente a Corifeus sin mostrar ni un ápice de titubeo pero huye despavoridamente de un elfo que tiene su misma estatura y no tiene magia porque lo va a castigar.

Sin importarle qué tan infantil se escuchaba eso, asintió vehementemente, justo cuando su madre llegó hasta ambos y exigió.

─ Suelta a mi hijo. Es momento de que le recuerde las lecciones de la custodio porque tal parece que se le olvidó al niño que un demonio puede poseer a un mago.

Dorian se limitó a ver entre ambos elfos, tal vez calculando que tanto debía de meterse en ese lío familiar, por lo que Dacio utilizó su as bajo la manga que aseguraría que lo ayudara. Acercándose al oído del mago, susurró.

─ Si no me ayudas a salir de esta intacto, olvídate de que tengamos sexo por una larga temporada.

Bajo la amenaza de su Amatus, Dorian intervino.

─ Tal vez estás exagerando un poco con eso. No todo lo que sale del velo son demonios, algunos como Cole son espíritus que intentan ayudar a los más necesitados. Además, si Cole fue con usted entonces significa que está pasando por una gran angustia, por lo que si gusta decirnos lo que está pasando...  
Fenris vio a ambos con gesto de disgusto, pero finalmente cedió.

─ Para mi sigue siendo un demonio, pero si les es de utilidad entonces consérvenlo, pero por favor manténgalo alejado de mí. No lo quiero ni a un kilómetro de mí.

Con eso, se alejó de la pareja, dejándolo solo en los brazos de Dorian. Cuando quiso agradecer la ayuda, Dorian comentó.

─ Creo que si Corífeus lo recluta entre sus filas de Venatoris y templarios rojos, sería el fin de la Inquisición porque es la cosa a la que más le teme el Inquisidor. Hay que mantenerlo oculto de su vista.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Bienvenidos nuevamente a este nuevo capítulo, donde podremos ver un poco de la interacción entre Dorian y Fenris.

Dorian contó varias veces en su cabeza, con la esperanza de reunir la poca paciencia que poseía para plantar cara al salvaje frente a él que no le dejaba en paz, pero que debía tratar respetuosamente por ser la madre de su amante. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, fue devuelto nuevamente a su estado de molestia cuando el elfo lanzó un libro y comentó.

─No entiendo por qué no tienes libros acerca de la magia de sangre. Eres de Tevinter, se supone que debes estar equipado con ellos y hacerlos cada dos por tres.

Quitando la tentación de su mente de quemar vivo a Fenris por el poco cuidado que estaba teniendo con los libros y cuando recitaba lo que la gente decía sobre los Magister, respondió.

─Porque no todo los magos de Tevinter hacemos magia de sangre, es más, para muchos es considerado el recurso de los débiles para conseguir lo que quieren.

Fenris siguió arrojando libros por la pequeña habitación, esto hizo pensar al mago que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para sacarlo de quicio, por lo que con la voz más amable que tuvo preguntó.

─¿Por qué está aquí, arrojando mis libros, y no con su hijo, mi querida suegra?

El elfo se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta, viendo a Dorian amenazantemente por llamarlo suegra, aunque el Tevinterano no sabía si era por el parentesco que les daba a los dos o por la connotación femenina, pero eso era aprovechado para regresar un poco de su frustración sin que mostrara objeción.

Sin quitar su rostro de desagrado, Fenris respondió.

─Dacio está en la mesa de guerra, arreglando no sé qué en La Costa de la Tormenta. Aunque si tuviera que apostar, está intentando traer más raíz élfica a Feudo Celestial.   
Siempre ha estado obsesionado con esa planta desde que era un bebé, tanto así que incluso cuando comenzaba a llorar tenía que buscar una para dársela y se tranquilizara.

Dorian no pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Inquisidor llorando a todo pulmón exigiendo una raíz élfica. Por unos momentos se vio tentado a preguntar un poco más por la infancia de su Amatus, pero conociendo al guerrero se negaría.

Antes de poder tener otro tema de conversación, Fenris arrojó otro libro por la habitación, con un poco más de fuerza que las veces anteriores y causó que Dorian perdiera los estribos y gritara.

─¡¿Podría dejar de hacer eso?!

Alzando una ceja y viendo hacia los estantes, Fenris preguntó con sorna.

─¿Te molesta que haga eso?

Teniendo la esperanza de que si le decía la verdad, éste trataría a sus libros con un poco de más respeto, respondió.

─Sí y mucho.

Con una sonrisa tan parecida a su Amatus cuando estaba a punto de desobedecer alguna sugerencia de sus consejeros o a sus compañeros, lanzó toda una lluvia de libros que aterrizaron hasta el otro lado de la habitación con golpes secos. Harto de la actitud infantil del elfo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, atrapando su muñeca antes de que lanzara más inofensivos libros.

Para sorpresa del mago, Fenris dejó de lanzar los libros pero cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor y sus tatuajes se iluminaban, causando que Dorian lo soltara casi en el acto.

El elfo permaneció de rodillas por un tiempo, dando varias bocanadas de aire, como si acabara de tener una lucha devastadora, observando a Dorian acusatoriamente.

Antes de que el mago pudiera preguntar por lo que acababa de pasar, Dacio llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos, Solas lo seguía muy de cerca. Dorian intentó explicar la situación a su amante, sin embargo éste lo vio con mirada reprobatoria y preguntó.

─¿Qué le hiciste, Dorian?

Sintiéndose ofendido por el tono que usó, el Tevinterano respondió.

─Tu madre no dejaba en paz mis libros, así que simplemente le detuve de seguir haciendo eso, no es mi culpa que brillara tanto como una antorcha cuando lo toqué.

Antes de que el Inquisidor pudiera debatir ese punto, la voz de Solas se escuchó maravillada por toda la habitación.

─¡Increíble! Las marcas de Lyrium reaccionan ante la magia, tal vez para que su maestro pudiera recibir de forma directa la energía de los tatuajes, pero produce el efecto de mucho dolor en el sujeto, tal vez por ser un tejido del cuerpo. 

Viendo hacia Dorian, Solas preguntó.

─¿Te sientes más fuerte Dorian o al menos un poco menos cansado?  
Sabiendo que cualquier respuesta sería mal recibida por Dacio, Dorian decidió contestar con la verdad, agregando a su defensa.

─Me siento con un poco más de energía, aunque realmente no quería hacerle daño. Si hubiera sabido que iba a provocar tanto dolor a tu madre, ni siquiera habría pensado en tocarlo.

Viendo directamente hacia el Inquisidor, el Tevinterano se dio cuenta con cierto alivio que se tranquilizó ante esa explicación. Hablando un poco más sereno desde que llegó, Dacio comentó.

─Creo que no te puedo reprochar nada, después de todo, no te dije nada acerca de los efectos secundarios de las marcas, además de que viendo todo este desastre he de suponer que mi madre hizo todo eso.

Fenris vio el intercambio con una mirada molesta, como si estuviera esperando que pasara otra cosa, mas no agregó nada a la pequeña plática. Sintiéndola como una pequeña victoria sobre el salvaje, Dorian sonrió airadamente hacia su suegra, provocando que en la mirada de Fenris cruzara una promesa de muerte.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Solas volvió a intervenir en la conversación preguntando al guerrero.

─¿Puedo estudiar tus marcas? Puede que jamás en mi vida pueda encontrar a otra persona como tú, aunque puede doler un poco.

Fenris lo vio como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza y rápidamente respondió.

─No y ni pienses en insistir. Mejor me voy, iré a visitar a Varric.

Festejó interiormente de que al fin se había librado de semejante elfo, pero pronto toda esa felicidad se esfumó cuando vio por su habitación y encontró todos los libros esparcidos.

Antes de solicitar la ayuda de ambos elfos, Solas comentó.

─Ahora si me disculpan, intentaré encontrar la manera de ver la función de esas marcas sin que se entere.

Una vez que Solas se fue, vio hacia su Amatus y comentó.

─Ya que nos han dejado solos, es mejor recoger todos estos libros antes de que Cassandra llegue y nos regañe por semejante desastre. Además, temo que se moleste más porque su novela favorita se encuentra entre el montón.

Con una sonrisa, Dacio respondió.

─Está bien, sobre todo porque es en parte mi culpa por dejarlos solos, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo actuando de esa manera. Bueno, es la primera vez que tengo un novio Tevinterano por lo que no debería sorprenderme tanto.

Con eso, comenzaron a colocar los libros en su respectivo lugar, los cuales no eran los favoritos del mago, pero lo habían salvado del aburrimiento cuando Dacio no lo necesitaba en el campo de batalla. Mientras colocaba los tomos del hermano Genitivi, el Inquisidor comentó.

─Este libro hace años que no lo veía. Mi madre tiene un tomo como éste, pero el de él está mucho más desgastado.

Curioso por ese comentario Dorian se acercó hasta su amante, imaginando que clase de libro tenía su adorada suegra. Sin sorprenderse mucho observó el libro de Shartan, el elfo acompañante de Andraste que liberó a los elfos esclavos en Thedas.

Contemplando por unos minutos el libro, comentó.

─Es de esperarse que consiguiera un libro sobre el tema, pero lo que en verdad me intriga es que sepa leer. Por ley, los esclavos no deben leer o escribir, a menos de que antes de ser esclavos se le haya enseñado.

El Inquisidor se encogió de hombros cayendo en la cuenta.

─Según la custodio él sabía leer y escribir antes de que llegara al clan, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez alguien le enseñó antes de ser capturado por segunda vez. Por eso fue que en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente para aprender me insistió tanto y hasta llegó a ser un tanto molesto.

Sintiendo el ambiente tenso que se formó en el ambiente, Dorian propuso.

─No hay que distraernos de nuestra tarea, Amatus. Tal vez si somos lo suficientemente rápidos, podamos jugar un poco en tu habitación. 

Consiguiendo el efecto deseado, Dacio colocó una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a acomodar los libros a una velocidad sorprendente. En unos cuantos minutos la pareja tenía todo en orden, yendo directamente a la habitación del Inquisidor, pues no querían montar un espectáculo frente a todas las personas que pasaban.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, su Amatus se acercó a él para colocar un beso casto en su boca abrazándolo en el proceso; lo cual no fue suficiente para Dorian, por lo que aumentó la intensidad de éste colando su lengua entre los labios de Dacio que gustoso le permitió el paso.

Lentamente bajó sus manos hacia el trasero respingón de su amante, procurando acariciar todo el camino hasta ellos, provocó un pequeño gemido a Dacio, la boca del Tevinterano inmediatamente lo calló.

Justo cuando comenzó a buscar la cinta del pantalón de su Amatus, pudo escuchar la puerta siendo azotada contra la pared con una fuerza exagerada, como si alguien la hubiera pateado, rompiendo por completo el ambiente romántico que habían creado.

Imaginando de quién se trataba, se separó lentamente de Dacio para encontrarse con un par de ojos tan parecidos a los de su Amatus mirándolos con desdén y enojo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por lo que deseaba, pudo ver que tenía oculta una de sus manos.

Viendo que tenía la atención de ambos, Fenris comenzó.

─ Lamento interrumpirlos en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero como no pude encontrar a Varric, entonces hice una parada en la cocina y me encontré con algo que de seguro a mi hijo le encantará.

Lentamente, detrás de su espalda sacó un plato con una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Inquisidor había abandonado su lado para ir directamente hacia el plato de pastel con una mirada de completa felicidad en su rostro.

Tomó el plato e inmediatamente comenzó a comerlo, mientras que lograba decir.

─ Muchuas grafias.

Sospechando las verdaderas intenciones de su suegra, Dorian preguntó.

─ Y he de suponer que a mí no me trajo nada para merendar.

Para su sorpresa, Fenris sacó una bolsa que estaba atada a un lado de su correa para llevar su espada y se la entregó.

─ Me encontré con estas galletas que por algún motivo estaban indemnes en la mesa de la cocina. Tal vez a alguien se le ha olvidado llevarlas.

Por su mente pasó la posibilidad que dichas galletas estuvieran envenenadas, Dorian las olió comprobando que no tenían nada extra, por lo que decidió comerse una entera, encontrándose con un sabor enteramente desagradable, pues la galleta contenía una mezcla de raíz élfica, pasas, pimienta, jengibre y varios ingredientes más que el mago no logró reconocer.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que su suegra le había tendido una trampa en venganza de lo que había pasado en la librería.

Como odiaba a ese salvaje.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Bienvenidos a este capítulo, donde veremos un poco de la infancia del Inquisidor.

Varric estaba en la taberna de la Inquisición bebiendo en la barra, anhelando por unos momentos las bebidas de Kirkwall; pero pronto fue sustituido por el ruido de un banco que retiraban de su lugar.

No tuvo que voltear para saber qué se trataba de Cole, pues el chico hacía a propósito eso con él para no asustarlo o cuando estaba realmente preocupado por algo, por lo que tranquilamente se volteó hacia el chico para preguntar.

─¿Qué pasa, Chico*, algún problema?

El espíritu no respondió inmediatamente, analizando posiblemente lo que el enano estaba sintiendo, pero a él realmente no le molestaba pues lo consideraba como un niño que necesitaba entender ese mundo. Por algo había abandonado el Velo.

Finalmente respondió.

─Calidez en mi pecho, recordando los viejos tiempos y los viejos amigos antes de que todo fuera puesto al revés. Tengo algo que pedirte, Varric.

Curioso por la petición del niño, ya que por lo general siempre encontraba la manera de lograr su objetivo, respondió.

─Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Chico. Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis posibilidades.

Viéndolo de manera curiosa, Cole hizo su petición.

─Tú conoces a la madre del Inquisidor, Fenris, ¿puedes ayudarlo a sanar?

De repente al enano le cayó el peso del mundo, pues de todas las peticiones que el espíritu pudo haberle hecho esa era una de las más difíciles de llevar a cabo, ya que no podía hacer que Fenris perdonara todo lo que había sucedido en Kirkwall, después de todo, él también había sido responsable de eso.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicar lo que pasaba, Cole leyó sus pensamientos.

─Todo ese dolor que ocasionamos y no podemos remediar. “No fue tu culpa, Varric”, mientras decía eso podía ver las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, haciéndome sentir todo lo contrario. Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes y no unos cobardes... Por favor Hacedor no lo culpes a él, cúlpame a mí por no decir nada y quedar callado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Varric sacó un largo suspiro, mientras decía completamente derrotado.

─Así es Chico, no te puedo ayudar porque fui culpable de todo el dolor que ahora tiene. Lamento decepcionarte pero dudo que tan siquiera desee escuchar mis disculpas.  
Para sorpresa del escritor, Cole rebatió ese punto.

─Pero él me tiene miedo y mucho más a mi habilidad de que la gente pueda olvidarme. No puedo ayudar a alguien que me teme tanto, por lo que pensé que si no te ha matado todavía, puede que esté dispuesto a escucharte. Muchas veces las personas necesitan palabras simples para seguir adelante, como un “lo siento”.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, el niño desapareció frente a él, dejó que reflexionara sobre todo lo que le había dicho. Tal vez llevaba mucha razón en sus palabras y la manera de que Fenris comenzara a perdonarlos era demostrar que estaban arrepentidos, por lo que terminó su bebida y se dispuso a buscarlo, aunque sospechaba dónde se encontraba.

Tal vez si comenzaba a hablar nuevamente con él, podrían tener un mutuo acuerdo y llegaría a perdonarlo.

\---------------------------

Dacio estaba sentado en el comedor de invitados de la Inquisición, sintiendo cómo el ambiente se iba tornando cada vez más pesado, tanto así que era imposible comer un solo bocado sin que temiera que todo terminara en una enorme pelea.

El motivo muy simple: había deseado comer algo antes de poder escabullirse a sus aposentos y terminar de analizar unos tratados hechos por Josephine cuando su amante y su madre llegaron para comer y notando su intención, ambos le entregaron dos platos completamente diferentes, alegando uno con el otro de que su plato era el que más le gustaba.

Finalmente habían dejado que él decidiera sobre eso, poniéndolo en un gran dilema. Por supuesto que ambos le gustaba, pero de una manera diferente; su madre tenía comida que él acostumbraba en el clan Lavellan, sin embargo, la comida de Dorian era de la que se había enamorado la primera vez que había llegado a la Inquisición.

Para su enorme alivio, Varric se acercó hasta donde estaba con una cara llena de gracia. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el enano le salvó.

─No me digan que están torturando al Inquisidor entre ustedes dos. Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

Ambos le dieron una mirada cargada de molestia al intruso, sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera objetar, el escritor le tendió un plato bastante equilibrado de ambas partes, salvándose de tener que escoger.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera relajarse completamente Varric pidió algo que le heló la sangre por completo.

─ Ahora, para poder complementar mejor mi narración acerca del Inquisidor Lavellan, desearía que me contaras algunas historias de tu niñez. O mejor aún, que Broody nos lo cuente.

Quiso protestar ya que no quería que fuera recordado por toda la posteridad en la historia por algo que había hecho en su infancia, mas en cuanto estuvo a punto de protestar su madre respondió.

─ A pesar de que desearía que no escribieras en absoluto de él, sé que lo harás de todas maneras, así que lo haré.

Por unos escasos segundos pensó que Dorian lo salvaría de la situación, pero éste parecía más entusiasmado que molesto y para empeorar aún más la situación Sera, que en ese momento pasaba con un plato lleno de carne para su habitación se había detenido en seco al escuchar la plática por lo que se acercó hacia ellos gritando entusiasmada.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Al fin se cumplirá mi deseo de saber sobre el pasado vergonzoso del Inquisidor! Podré esparcirlo por toda la Inquisición y hacer quedar a su líder como una persona normal y no uno de esos pomposos duques o peor, ¡la imagen misma de Andraste!

Dacio quiso cortar todo eso antes de que avanzara a mayores, sin embargo, tanto Dorian cómo Sera lo notaron, por lo que cada uno colocó su mano en la boca del Inquisidor mientras cantaban a coro.

─ ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos!

Fenris se sentó en una silla cercana poniendo una cara de concentración, como si estuviera escogiendo las mejores historias. Después de un tiempo, comenzó.

─ Hay demasiadas historias sobre Dacio que es difícil escoger una, como cuando se rehusaba a ponerse ropa porque él aseguraba que si se escondía en uno de los matorrales cercanos no sería visto a que si se ponía ropa que podría entorpecerlo.

Pronto, se hizo escuchar la leve risa de Dorian, provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Sin molestarse en eso, su madre continuó impasible.

─ O cuando intentó entrenarse con las flechas, que después de darle a todo el mundo en el clan, dijo que el arco lo odiaba y que por eso es que había atacado a todo el mundo.

Como era de esperarse, Sera estalló en carcajadas ya que la pícara era una experta en el tiro con arco. Como si Sera no estuviera casi ahogándose con su propia risa, Fenris continuó.

─ También está cuando llegó a esa edad en donde deseaba una mascota y me llevó de todo: un Mabari, un Fenec, un Nug y hasta un Drúfalo. Por supuesto, tuve que ir al pueblo más cercano para regresar al Mabari y al Drúfalo pero nadie se explicó cómo demonios logro raptarlos.

Varric soltó una carcajada corta, interrumpiéndose él mismo para preguntar.

─ A pesar de que esas historias son bastante buenas, y que incluiré en la historia, quisiera saber cómo descubrieron que era un mago porque he de decir Broody que para ser tú te lo tomaste con mucha calma.

Un poco descolocado por esa última afirmación Dacio intentó preguntar, sin embargo, su madre respondió.

─ Sé que es un poco difícil de pensar pero una parte de mí ya sabía que sería mago, después de todo, su sangre está repleta de ella. Fue en una de nuestras visitas a Ferelden, claro que en ese entonces no sabíamos que una Ruina se estaba llevando a cabo hasta que nos topamos con un grupo de Engendros Tenebrosos. Por unos momentos pensamos que seríamos diezmados por ellos, sin embargo todos nos quedamos atónitos cuando de la nada fueron incinerados.

Dacio recordó ese momento como si fuera ayer, pues estaba aterrado por la deformidad de los Engendros Tenebrosos y temiendo por la vida del clan, pensó muy lúgubremente que todas esas criaturas deberían de arder para que solamente las cenizas quedaran.

Sin intervenir en el relato de su madre, éste continuó.

─ En un principio pensamos que había sido la Custodio pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que había sido Dacio pues inmediatamente después soltó un chillido aterrado cuando sus manos se llenaron de fuego y me abrazó asustado. Antes de que entrara en pánico y quemara todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, la Custodio apagó el fuego que tenía en sus manos, aunque había chamuscado parte de mi vestimenta pero no pasó a mayores.

El Inquisidor sintió un poco de pena por lo que había hecho aquella vez, pues su madre no intentó alejarlo, todo lo contrario, lo abrazó con la misma intensidad que él y llamó a la Custodio, ignorando completamente que sus ropas habían comenzado a arder.

Concluyendo su relato, Fenris completó.

─ A partir de ahí fue el segundo de la Custodio y dominó la magia, lo cual fue algo bueno porque no podía pelear con la espada, dagas o flechas. Es realmente pésimo.

Dorian preguntó con su tono característico de investigador.

─ Sé que sus marcas duelen cada vez que alguien con magia lo toca, por lo que cada vez que Dacio lo tocaba debió causar mucho dolor, así que usted debió de saber antes que los demás que él tenía magia.

Antes de que su madre pudiera contestar, Dacio respondió.

─ Eso no es cierto, soy el único mago que puede tocarlo sin que sus marcas se activen, pero no puedo tomar de ellas.

El Tevinterano vio entre ambos, con un rostro impresionado dando una posible respuesta a esa gran incógnita.

─ Tal vez porque te tuvo durante nueve meses dentro de él su cuerpo lo reconoció como parte del mismo. Si dicho mecanismo no fuera así, no te tendríamos entre nosotros y todo Thedas correría peligro.

El Inquisidor sopesó esas palabras, llegando a la conclusión de que su novio tenía razón. Revisando la altura del sol, se cuenta de que había pasado bastante tiempo y no revisó los tratados hechos por Josephine, por lo que terminó de comer lo que quedaba en su plato y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de todos, Dacio explicó.

─ Lo siento, he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí y aún hay trabajo que necesito revisar, por lo que me retiraré. Si me disculpan.

Nadie intentó detenerlo, siendo aprovechado por Dacio para irse a su alcoba, pero en cuanto estuvo a una buena distancia, pudo escuchar a Sera preguntar.

─ Ya que se fue el Inquisidor, ¿nos puedes contar la historia de cuando estaba desnudo por todas partes?

Dacio gimió ante la pregunta, sabiendo que al día siguiente todo el mundo sabía sobre esa historia y muchas más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es de los pocos apodos que me gustan en español, (junto con el de Buscadora) por lo que lo dejo así


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Bienvenidos a este capi, donde veremos como Dorian mete la pata profundamente.

Dorian estaba nervioso, pensando en la mejor estrategia para vencer a su oponente, el cual era nada más y nada menos que su suegra, quien lo veía calculadoramente desde el extremo opuesto del círculo de personas que se habían congregado en el lugar.

Por unos instantes, pasó el pequeño recuerdo de cómo acabaron en esa situación.

\-----Flash back--------

El mago bebía en compañía de Varric, acompañados de varias jarras en su conversación. Por supuesto, no estaba ahí por placer, sino por asuntos más apremiantes con el enano, el cual contestó a su petición.

─Lo siento Sparkle, pero en esta situación mis labios están sellados.

Frustrado por la negativa del escritor, Dorian insistió.

─Varric, tú dices la historia de todo mundo ante la más mínima oportunidad en el bar, pueden ser exageradas lo sé, pero eso es mejor que nada.

Varric lo vio por unos segundos, como si estuviera a punto de responder a su petición, sin embargo al final respondió.

─Soy el mejor narrador de historias y además de tener a Bianca como acompañante, pero soy alérgico a las cuevas, Camino de las profundidades y a morir. Si te cuento todo lo que sé de Broody, él me mataría inmediatamente por lo que prefiero que las cosas se queden como están.

Frustrado, Dorian intentó nuevamente convencer al escritor, explicando un poco su situación.

─Ya no aguanto al salvaje, Varric, parece que está empeñado en hacerme sufrir toda su estadía en Feudo Celestial para alejarme de su hijo. Necesito que me des una ventaja, la que sea para al menos desista un poco sobre sus intenciones.

El enano estuvo a punto de responder, cuando Toro se acercó hacia su mesa, tal vez escuchando la conversación desde la distancia y respondió.

─Mejor deja de intentarlo Dorian, Varric parece bastante decidido a no decir nada, lo que me hace ver cuánto miedo tiene del elfo, aunque también puede ser otra cosa.

Varric vio a su nuevo invitado con irritación, en la mente del mago surgió una nueva idea: Toro era un Ben-Hassrath, por lo tanto estaba entrenado para leer a una persona con tan solo verla y conocerla superficialmente, por lo que tal vez él tendría una idea sobre cómo era su suegra.

Antes de ejecutar su plan Varric intervino.

─Por favor Tiny, estoy intentando convencer a Sparkler de que deje el asunto en paz y aguante hasta que Broody se vaya. No te metas en algo que no puedas manejar después.

Toro vio al escritor de manera calculadora, como si estuviera leyendo las verdaderas intenciones del enano. Finalmente respondió.

─No te preocupes enano, puedo manejar el asunto. Además, el Tevinterano está desesperado, algo de ayuda le vendría de maravilla.

Con esa declaración, se sentó entre ambos, viendo directamente a Dorian con su ojo bueno, mientras Varric soltaba un suspiro derrotado. Toro preguntó directamente a Dorian.

─¿Qué quieres saber sobre la madre del jefe?

El mago reflexionó por unos momentos, llegando a la conclusión de que cualquier cosa le sería de ayuda, por lo que respondió.

─Todo lo que hayas captado al conocerlo.

El qunari colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando con su narración.

─Como tú, es un tevinterano, aunque odia ese hecho. Se nota que fue un esclavo porque, a pesar de que físicamente es libre, su mente sigue buscando cualquier amenaza o amo que lo regrese a esa vida. Fue traicionado por alguien importante en su vida, lo cual evita a toda costa cualquier contacto con nosotros, excepto contigo y su hijo.

Sabiendo todo eso de antemano, preguntó algo que le intrigó cuando Varric quiso que contara la historia del Inquisidor cuando era niño.

─¿El odia a los magos?

Toro analizó un poco los hechos en su cabeza para contestar.

─Posiblemente, teniendo en cuenta que su infierno personal fue dirigido por uno, además de que perdió demasiado por ella y tal vez por eso no estés en su gracia, sumándose a que eres Tevinterano.

Ante tal respuesta, Dorian preguntó un tanto escandalizado.

─¿Odia a su hijo?

Toro soltó una risotada, como si el mago hubiera preguntado por algo realmente gracioso. Cuando terminó, explicó.

─No lo creo, es todo lo contrario. Lo ama demasiado, tanto así que teme que le sea arrebatado de su lado. Si mi primera teoría es cierta, entonces la persona que lo ha traicionado debe ser el padre del jefe, lo cual me hace pensar que realmente no odia a esa persona.

Interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, Varric preguntó.

─¿Estás seguro Tiny?, ¿no será que te estás equivocando?

Toro vio a Varric molesto y respondió de manera escueta.

─Es raro cuando me equivoco en este tipo de situaciones.

Dio una ligera pausa para después agregar más tranquilo.

─En realidad es sencillo; Pongamos de ejemplo tu ballesta, que seguramente alguien importante te la dio y por eso le pusiste el nombre de Bianca. Imagina que esa persona te lastima de la peor manera posible, tanto así que la odias y lo primero que deseas hacer es deshacerte de todo lo que te recuerde a esa persona, incluyendo a tu ballesta, a pesar de que sea realmente útil. Ahora pongámonos en el lado opuesto, esa persona te lastimó demasiado, pero una parte de ti la sigue queriendo ya sea voluntariamente o no, pero la amas y por tanto no deseas deshacerte de lo único que te conecta con ella.

Varric quedó inusualmente callado, como si reflexionara las palabras del qunari, mientras que Dorian intentaba darle una utilidad a toda esa información, sin embargo, el pequeño grupo de hombres fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando una voz realmente enojada habló con ellos.

─¿De quién se supone están hablando?

Tanto Varric como Dorian voltearon a ver aterrados hacia Fenris, el cual les veía con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Toro respondió.

─De Varric y su novia Bianca, ese enano nunca admitirá que no odia a la mujer. Si me disculpan, tengo que entrenar a Krem, el chico necesita mantener su condición.

Escapando de la situación, Toro dejó la mesa abandonando a ambos para enfrentar la furia de Fenris, la cual no se hizo esperar.

─He de suponer que no hablaban del enano y de quien sea que sea Bianca sino de mí.

Se sentó cerca de Dorian, colocando el respaldo de la silla frente a él y se posicionó para quedar de frente al mago.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Dorian respondió.

─Si era de usted no debería de molestarle, no es como si estuviéramos conspirando para entregarlo con los esclavistas. Aunque a veces resulte tentador.

Riendo sin humor, Fenris respondió sarcásticamente.

─No creo que tus compatriotas fueran igual de “amables” que tú, lo cual me hace suponer que debes tener un corazón de oro o en realidad eres un cobarde que no puede enfrentar a un simple ex esclavo.

Sintiéndose realmente ofendido por esa burla tan directa que respondió.

─Si en verdad fuera un cobarde no estaría en la Inquisición intentando ayudar arreglar las cosas. Estaría infelizmente casado y haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo malo que está pasando en el mundo. A diferencia de usted, que no puede enfrentarse al hecho de que su hijo ya es lo suficientemente grande para decidir sobre sus parejas e intenta alejarlos con trucos baratos que al final del día parecen el berrinche de un niño al que le han tomado su juguete favorito.

Pronto, la taberna quedó sospechosamente en silencio, mientras ligeros cuchicheos se comenzaron a oír por todo el lugar sobre el atrevimiento del mago y el rostro de Varric perdía color.

Pese a que el mago se esperaba una explosión parecida a la primera vez que lo conoció, el guerrero sonrió como si frente a él estuviera un enemigo a vencer. Pronto respondió.

─Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiere decir que sea por voluntad propia. Si te llego a matar, mi hijo jamás me lo perdonaría, por lo que tengo que utilizar eso que tú llamas trucos baratos. Si fuera por mí ya te habría asesinado.

A pesar de que sabía que debía callar, él estaba cada vez más enojado como para medir sus propias palabras, por lo que contestó.

─Una vez más demuestra que los elfos libres en cuanto dejan de tener un amo se vuelven sedientos de sangre y bastante libertinos, después de todo, alguien tuvo que hacerle el favor de hacerle un hijo, ¿o acaso fue el pago de que supieras leer y escribir?

Deseó por unos segundos no haber dicho nada de lo anterior, ya que estaban hablando no solo de su Amatus sino del padre de éste. Justo cuando estaba por disculparse por esas palabras, Fenris respondió con un tono amenazante.

─Entonces veamos qué tan sanguinario y libertino puedo ser. Te reto a una pelea, no hay límites ni reglas, nos podemos lastimar tanto como queramos, incluso matarnos entre nosotros. Si yo gano y casualmente sigues vivo, entonces no te acercarás a mi hijo y regresarás a Tevinter y si por la gracia del Hacedor tú ganas, entonces yo regresaré al clan Lavellan y ni tú ni Dacio volverán a saber de mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Sabía que debía rechazar tan alocada idea que estaba en ciernes, pero su ego no podía dejarlo pasar, por lo que antes de que cualquiera de los presentes en el local pudiera impedir el reto, Dorian aceptó.

─Muy bien querida suegra, es momento de dejarnos de juegos entre los dos y hacer las cosas como deberían de hacerse.

En cuanto vio el rostro preocupado de Varric (uno de los más relajados del grupo) supo que se había metido en un enorme lío y que no podría hacerse atrás.

\--------Fin flash back----------

Así es como ambos se encontraban en el círculo de personas que los veían con diferentes sentimientos: unos los veían con curiosidad, otros los veían reprobatoriamente y otros apostaban por el resultado final (siendo Varric el autor de este último).

A pesar de lo dicho por Fenris, él se aseguraría de no asesinar a su suegra, mas no lo dejaría ganar. Debía demostrar de una buena vez por todas que no estaba jugando con el corazón del Inquisidor y que lo tomaba en serio.

Nunca se rendiría.


	9. Capítulo 9

Fenris veía a su oponente, analizaba todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de Dorian: el primero era que podía atacar desde lejos antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse y el segundo que su constitución física no resistiría ante el golpe de su espada a dos manos, lo cual en cuanto llegara a tocarl,o todo acabaría.

Por unos segundos pasó por su mente que no debió haber perdido los estribos como lo hizo, pero pronto pasó a segundo plano, pues ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo y retractarse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Esperó por unos minutos más para ver si el Tevinterano se disponía a atacarlo, sin embargo, al ver que éste seguía viéndolo supuso que esperaba que él iniciara, por lo que sin tardar, sacó su espada de su espalda y corrió hacia su enemigo planeando asestar el primer golpe.

Justo cuando estuvo a un metro de él, el mago movió su bastón, sacaba varias luces que para asombro del guerrero no fueron a él, sino al suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rodeado de guerreros con vestimentas maltrechas y llenos de tierra, que si les veías fijamente podía ver heridas mortales atravesar sus cuerpos.

Comprendiendo, Fenris vio directamente a Dorian y gritó.

─No sabía que fueras un nigromante. Y yo que pensaba que no utilizabas la magia de sangre.

Colocando una sonrisa petulante, Dorian le contestó calmadamente.

─No eres el único con trucos bajo la manga. Además, lo que para los sureños puede ser magia de sangre, para los de Tevinter puede no serlo.

Quiso debatir ese punto pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de uno de los muertos, le hizo recordar que se encontraban en una batalla, así que ignorando al mago, se dispuso a derribar a los muertos.

Embistió al que le había atacado, atravesando el cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, sin embargo, al tener recorriendo magia por sus cuerpos no cayó, sino que se mantuvo firme.

Cada uno de los guerreros se fue acercando hacia su posición, protegiendo a su maestro, creando una pequeña barrera con sus cuerpos y, para empeorar la situación del elfo,   
Dorian lanzaba bolas de fuego y una dio en su hombro.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Fenris peleó contra los muertos mientras que intentaba esquivar las bolas de fuego del mago. Terminó con unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras.

A pesar de que tuvo que retroceder por los ataques, el guerrero sabía que el truco de Dorian no duraría mucho tiempo, pues si mal no recordaba de los nigromantes, necesitaban de mucha energía para mantener a uno solo, por lo que esperó a que el Tevinterano se cansara.

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos más cuando los cuerpos volvieron a caer sin vida en el suelo, lo que dio vía libre a Fenris para atacar. Corrió hacia el mago y a pesar de los esfuerzos de éste de entorpecerle con varios ataques de hielo, el guerrero dio un golpe efectivo contra Dorian que, gracias a la barrera mágica que cubría todo su cuerpo, provocó que fuera lanzado unos metros de su posición, expandiendo el círculo en el que peleaban, puesto que las personas huyeron en cuanto vieron venir al hombre.

Aprovechando su ventaja, Fenris fue hasta la nueva posición del mago e intentó atravesar su torso con la espada, pero el bastón de Dorian rápidamente se lo impidió al colocarlo en su camino oportunamente.

El arma del Tevinterano crujió por la fuerza que utilizaba el elfo, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del guerrero, no pudo romperlo, por lo que retrocedió para volver a maniobrar con su espada, ya que ésta al ser muy pesada, era difícil moverla en un espacio tan corto.

Justo cuando estaba por volver, Dorian se incorporó del suelo a una posición en cuclillas, casi al mismo tiempo que lanzaba varias esferas moradas hacia él, las cuales tardíamente comprendió que eran electricidad, por lo que sin oportunidad de esquivarlas, recibió de lleno el golpe.

Pudo sentir cómo sus músculos dejaron de responder en cuanto la corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, sin dejarle avanzar o retroceder ni siquiera de soltar su arma. Cuando terminó estaba aturdido, sin embargo, obligó a su mente a concentrarse en la pelea, sin poder lograrlo.

Después de unos minutos en los que pudo recuperarse pudo ver que había perdido mucha ventaja, pues en cuanto se fijó nuevamente en su objetivo, notó que el mago lanzaba otro ataque, el cual causó que todo su cuerpo se congelara e impidiera que se moviera.

Viéndolo victorioso, Dorian anunció.

─Creo que te he ganado, ya que no creo que puedas moverte. Así que será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas para regresar con el clan Lavellan.

Queriendo callar al Tevinterano presumido, Fenris utilizó su as bajo la manga. Con tan solo pensar en lo que deseaba, sus tatuajes brillaron por todo su cuerpo, lo que ocasionó que tuviera el doble de su fuerza original.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el guerrero rompió con el hielo que impedía sus movimientos y se encaró con Dorian, el cual veía asombrado lo que acababa de pasar.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Fenris contestó al mago.

─Esto está bastante lejos de terminar. Prepárate para la siguiente ronda.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, corrió hasta donde estaba Dorian y le propinó una patada que le derribó para acto seguido tomar su empuñadura y rematarlo en el suelo.

El elfo no se detuvo en su ataque y continuó golpeando al mago con sus manos, empuñadura y hasta con el dorso no filoso de la espada, pues a pesar de sus palabras antes, no deseaba matar al Tevinterano, pues dudaba que su hijo le perdonara ese acto, por lo que se conformaría con darle la paliza de su vida.

Sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que sin que se diera cuenta Dorian había invocado nuevamente muertos para pelear por él, sin embargo, estos tenían arcos por lo que terminó con varias flechas en el cuerpo que, gracias a que sus tatuajes estaban activados, no le causaron dolor.

Con el pequeño pensamiento de que en cuanto retirara el poder de los tatuajes estaría en un problema, Fenris cambió de objetivo y fue hasta los arqueros, cortando las extremidades para que no pudieran atacarlo.

Derribando al último, su atención se volvió ante Dorian, que ya lucía signos de agotamiento y dolor de las heridas, yendo a atacar contra el mago con su espada que, a pesar de todo lo anterior, logró bloquear con el bastón.

Así continuaron por un rato, Fenris atacando a Dorian para infringir más daño mientras que éste bloqueaba todos los ataques y los que no podían ser detenidos eran amortiguados por su escudo mágico.

Justo cuando el guerrero pensó que esto duraría todo el día, su cuerpo llegó al límite ya que los tatuajes de Lyrium impedían que el dolor fuera tolerable, mas no que sus lesiones no sangraran por lo que sin darse cuenta, una de las heridas que habían sido producto de las flechas sangraba profusamente, manchando gran parte de su armadura.

Mareado, dejó de atacar a Dorian, pues sus ataques eran descoordinados y sin fuerza, por lo que en un intento de que el mundo dejara de girar ante sus ojos clavó su espada en el suelo y se apoyó enteramente en éste dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Pudo sentir al mago acercarse hasta su posición, posiblemente para terminar de una vez por todas su pelea, sin embargo pudo escuchar una voz conocida gritar.

─ ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Tanto Fenris como Dorian voltearon hacia el Inquisidor, el cual lucía al límite de su paciencia. Como era de esperarse, el humano intentó excusarse.

─ Amatus, lo que pasó fue…

Dacio le dio una mirada severa, haciéndole callar inmediatamente sin darle la oportunidad de continuar. Pronto, vio a todas las personas y con voz autoritaria preguntó a todos los presentes.

─ ¿Por qué mi madre y Dorian estaban peleando?  
Uno de los soldados vestido con el uniforme de la Inquisición respondió al elfo con voz firme, dando un informe completo del asunto.

─ Su madre y Dorian tuvieron una discusión en la taberna. Tal parece que Dorian ofendió a su madre llamándole sanguinario y libertino, además de insinuar que usted fue el resultado de un pago sexual, por lo que su madre se molestó y le retó a una pelea, la cual Varric está haciendo apuestas sobre quién sería el ganador.

Pronto, Varric salió de la multitud con varias bolsas de dinero, con un rostro preocupado y apenado, como si temiera a las represalias del Inquisidor. Sin cambiar su rostro severo, vio nuevamente a todas las personas reunidas ahí y les gritó.

─ ¡Váyanse antes de que decida poner en un calabozo a todos ustedes por promover el desorden en Feudo Celestial!

Sin necesidad de que les repitieran la orden, todo el mundo se fue del lugar, sin embargo, cuando Dorian y Varric intentaron hacer lo mismo, Dacio les amenazó.

─ A ustedes dos ni se les ocurra hacer lo mismo. Se van a quedar y me van a escuchar.

Los dos se quedaron justo en donde estaban, mientras que el Inquisidor se acercó hasta Fenris, el cual pensó que su hijo tendría un estallido parecido al anterior, aunque una vez que estuvo a su lado le dijo amablemente.

─ Déjame ver la herida.

Sin discutir con Dacio, el guerrero quitó la parte de su armadura que le impedía ver los daños, comprobando con cierto desagrado que la herida estaba bastante profunda. Con cuidado, el Inquisidor colocó su mano encima y con la ayuda de la magia pudo detener el sangrado.

Satisfecho, Dacio comentó a Fenris.

─ No soy muy bueno con la magia curativa por lo que será mejor que vayamos con uno de los curanderos de Feudo Celestial a ver qué pueden hacer para curar tu herida.

Ayudando al guerrero a caminar pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros, caminando directamente hacia Dorian y Varric, que veían nerviosamente hacia Dacio, el cual había vuelto a poner su rostro severo.

Justo cuando quedaron frente a frente, el Inquisidor comenzó con Dorian.

─ No puedo creer que le hayas dicho todo eso a mi madre, sabiendo de antemano un poco de su historia. En verdad pensé que diciéndote eso comprenderías un poco mejor su situación, pero veo que me equivoqué. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de contarte todo eso.

La cara del Tevinterano se transformó en un rictus de dolor, como si esas simples palabras le hubieran lastimado más que los golpes que Fenris le propinó. Dirigiéndose hacia el escritor le regañó.

─ Comprendo que a veces haces ese tipo de cosas para quitar la seriedad a la situación y sea más llevadera para todos, pero esta vez no debió ser esa tu reacción. Debiste detenerlos a ambos antes de que llegara hasta este extremo Varric.

El enano mostró un rostro arrepentido por lo que ni siquiera apeló un poco su situación. Habiendo terminado su conversación, Dacio ayudó a su madre a caminar para llevarlo con los curanderos, dejando a ambos en un incómodo silencio, siendo roto por el Inquisidor.

─ Lo lamento, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás le hubiera dicho a Dorian nada de ti. Lo siento mucho.  
Justo al terminar esas palabras, por primera vez en semanas, al ver la cara de tristeza de su hijo, Fenris se arrepintió de llevar al límite a Dorian.


	10. Capítulo 10

Dacio se encontraba en la mesa de guerra, atendiendo las solicitudes y problemas de todas partes de Thedas, sin realmente escuchar a sus consejeros. Decir que estaba triste podía ser una descripción rápida sobre su humor en los últimos días, sin embargo, la palabra correcta para su estado actual era decepción.

Pensó que si le decía un poco a Dorian sobre la historia de su madre lograría comprender de dónde venía el comportamiento tan llamativo de ella, pero en su lugar lo utilizó para herirle y llevarle por el borde.

Sabía que su madre había tenido algo que ver con la actitud de su amante, pero los años de conocerla (que era prácticamente toda su vida) le había enseñado que ese tipo de reacción era el resultado de herir sus sentimientos.

─Inquisidor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Dacio regresó a la realidad gracias a la voz de Josephine, la cual mostraba un rostro preocupado, por lo que en un intento de aminorar eso respondió.

─Estoy bien, Josephine. Por hoy es todo, los llamaré si tengo nuevas soluciones.

Sin posibilidad de hacer frente a ninguno de sus consejeros en ese momento y sus preguntas incómodas, el Inquisidor salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían de esa habitación.

Antes de que pudiera pasar de largo la oficina de Josephine, ésta le detuvo.

─Inquisidor, ¿puedo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?

Respirando profundamente para no negar la petición de manera descortés, se dirigió hacia la mujer y respondió.

─Lo lamento Josephine, pero tengo…

La mujer le cortó su vía de escape interrumpiendo.

─Sé lo que pasó hace unos días con Dorian y su madre, por lo que quería saber qué tal se encuentra Inquisidor, porque desde ese día usted está muy distante y eso no es muy bueno para la imagen de la Inquisición ni para usted guardarlo dentro.

A pesar de que quería negar eso, sentía que si no lo sacaba a flote, muy pronto iba a desbordarse. Para apoyar su intención, Josephine completó.

─Usted estuvo ahí cuando todo el mundo nos sentimos culpables por perder Refugio y todas esas innumerables vidas. Por favor, si no es como consejera, permítame ser su amiga y escucharlo.

Rindiéndose a la petición de Josephine, Dacio empezó a explicar.

─Pensé que Dorian entendería mucho mejor la situación si le explicaba por todo lo que había pasado mi madre, pero parece que en su lugar lo ha usado para hacerle enojar. 

Aunque sé que también mi madre tiene culpa en todo esto, la manera en la que reaccionó me hace pensar que Dorian le lastimó más que físicamente y a pesar de que quiero escuchar los motivos de él sobre el asunto, no me siento lo suficientemente tranquilo para abordar todo esto sin terminar golpeando a Dorian o peor, terminar con él. ¿Qué puedo hacer Josephine?

Por unos momentos, la Antivana lo observó sorprendida por todas las palabras que soltó en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo, después de analizar todo, dio su opinión.

─Por lo que sé de Dorian, puede llegar a ser un verdadero asno con las personas que no aprecia mucho, como las personas que le critican a sus espaldas, pero él en verdad te ama. Si hizo todo eso fue tal vez para sacar un poco su frustración sin medir realmente sus palabras a una persona como tu madre. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darte tu tiempo antes de que puedas hablar con él porque he de suponer que desde el incidente no has hablado con él, ¿verdad?

El Inquisidor se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que su voz le traicionaría con esas palabras tan simples ya que extrañaba a su novio, pero no podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente lo que pasó.

Con amabilidad, Josephine preguntó.

─Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre? Supe que de los dos, él fue el más afectado.

Con cierta gracia en su voz contestó.

─Pues verás….

\--------------------------------

Fenris lanzó una exclamación de aburrimiento desde su cama y lanzó el libro que le había dado su hijo para que se entretuviera en su confinamiento. Los sanadores de la Inquisición les habían dicho que sus heridas eran importantes por lo que, a pesar de cerrar todas éstas con magia curativa, tenía que reposar algunos días en cama para tener una mejor recuperación.

No podía creer semejante estupidez, había tenido heridas peores que esa y había seguido su vida cotidiana como si nada, excluyendo el trabajo de parto, eso le había derribado por una semana en cama.

Justo cuando pensó que moriría de aburrimiento, se abrió la puerta de su cuarto revelando la figura de Varric que, a juzgar por su cuidado al abrir la puerta, esperaba que estuviera enojado, por lo que comentó.

─Varric, no estoy molesto contigo, solamente aburrido.

A pesar de ese comentario, el escritor dio un último vistazo a toda la habitación para finalmente responder.

─En realidad no estaba preocupado por eso Broody. Pensé que el Inquisidor estaría contigo y créeme que en este momento es mucho más peligroso él que tú. Realmente la combinación de comportamiento de ustedes dos crearon un ser muy peligroso.

Curioso por ese comentario, y sin nada más que hacer, preguntó.

─¿Por qué dices eso?

Como si Fenris estuviera bromeando, Varric explicó.

─Puede ser una persona muy amigable cuando está de buenas, pero en el momento en el que le haces enojar es como combinar tu furia con la de él, tanto así que, gracias a las apuestas que estaba haciendo, me prohibió la entrada a la taberna de la Inquisición hasta nuevo aviso.

Quería debatir ese punto, pero sabía que el enano tenía razón, por algo cuando Dacio se molestaba era muy difícil de controlar. Dejando de lado ese tema en su mente, el elfo preguntó.

─¿Qué haces aquí Varric? Dudo mucho que sea una simple visita.

Como si acabara de recordar lo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar, el escritor comenzó.

─Sé que Sparkler no te agrada y entiendo, es complicado tender un lazo amistoso con el mago, pero desde que ustedes dos se golpearon el Inquisidor no le ha hablado y eso le tiene muy deprimido. Si pudieras decirle algo al Inquisidor, cualquier cosa que pudiera arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos, sería más que bienvenido.

En verdad odiaba al Tevinterano, pero desde que peleó con él su hijo estaba muy triste y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el humano le entregaba felicidad, por lo que respondió.

─Dudo mucho que cualquiera de mis palabras o de otra persona puedan hacerle hablar con el mago, incluso si es una orden mía. Cuando está molesto no escucha nada hasta que se le pase.

Varric tenía un aire derrotado, por lo que Fenris agregó.

─Pero eso no quiere decir que el Tevinterano no pueda hacer nada para que se le pase mucho más rápido. Si lo traes aquí sin que mi hijo se entere, puede que le dé consejos para eso.

El enano lo veía como si a él le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, mientras con voz asombrada comentó.

─No sé si tu estadía en cama te ha hecho mucho bien o si Sparkler te golpeó con mucha más fuerza de la que pensamos en un principio.

Irritado por las palabras del escritor, Fenris aclaró.

─Se llama madurar, algo que tú jamás tendrás en la vida Varric. Si el maldito Tevinterano hace feliz a Dacio, entonces que lo siga haciendo a menos que le haga daño intencionalmente.

Con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro, Varric comentó.

─Realmente el Inquisidor te hizo más blando Broody. Antes no habrías aceptado esas palabras, por no decir que habrías matado a media Inquisición por meterse en tu camino.

Sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para admitir esas palabras tan certeras, el guerrero amenazó.

─Más te vale que vayas yendo por el mago si no quieres que te demuestre que no he abandonado todas mis viejas prácticas.

Con su rostro lleno de humor, el escritor levantó las manos en señal de rendición y salió de la habitación para dejar solo a Fenris con su aburrimiento, el cual se planteaba salir a dar un pequeño paseo por Feudo Celestial sin que su hijo se diera cuenta.

\------------------------

Dorian observaba atentamente la puerta de la habitación del elfo, sin dejar de pensar que todo eso era una trampa para que el elfo pudiera separarlo definitivamente de su Amatus. Sin embargo estaba tan desesperado por encontrar la manera de que Dacio le volviera a hablar que estaba dispuesto a escuchar los consejos de su suegra.

Armándose de valor el mago entró a la habitación y se encontró a Fenris con un rostro completamente aburrido, viendo hacia el techo del cuarto hasta que escuchó a Dorian entrar.

Antes de poder preguntar por sus consejos, el guerrero exclamó.

─Tardaste una eternidad en venir hasta aquí y créeme que eso es lo peor que me puedes hacer en este momento. Estoy tan aburrido.

Por unos segundos, al Tevinterano le vino a la mente su novio, pues con esas simples palabras le había hecho recordar un poco a él, pero pronto lo desechó para recriminarle.

─Si no me hubieras retado a tu duelo estúpido no estarías atrapado en esa cama y yo podría estar tranquilamente con mi Amatus. Ahora ya ni siquiera me habla, tal y como tú lo deseabas, y tú quedas como la víctima de todo esto, así que es el mejor castigo que tendrás.

Fenris rodó los ojos, mostrando la poca importancia de esas palabras, mas comentó.

─Por eso te he pedido que vinieras aquí. Quiero ayudarte para que arregles la situación con Dacio y puedan estar juntos nuevamente.

Sin poder quitar de su cabeza que todo era una trampa, Dorian preguntó.

─¿Y cómo puedo saber que todo esto no es otra de tus estúpidas maquinaciones para separarme de él? Es más, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme si desde el principio deseaste que no estuviera con él?

Con una calma que no era característica del elfo, respondió.

─Porque deseo que mi hijo sea feliz, a pesar de que sea a tu lado, y que no pase toda una vida lamentando la manera en que su romance perfecto terminó por algo tan estúpido.   
No quiero que sea alguien como yo.

Sorprendido por esas palabras dichas, el mago intentó ver cualquier indicio de que Fenris mentía, pero no la encontró, por lo que respondió.

─¿Qué me sugieres que haga?


	11. Capítulo 11

Dorian maldecía por décima vez la idea de su amada suegra para reconquistar a Dacio, pues se sentía realmente ridículo haciendo algo así. Estaba parado al lado de una sábana sobre un campo cercano a Feudo Celestial, con una canasta de comida que contenía toda una amplia gama de postres, desde simples galletas de nuez hasta un pastel de chocolate bellamente adornado de una pastelería de Orlais.

Y como guinda del pastel, portaba un traje de gala azul que le hacía lucir ridículo además de que picaba en algunas zonas indecorosas, mientras esperaba a que el guerrero trajera al Inquisidor.

Pensó en abandonar tal plan y optar por el siempre confiable ir arrastrándose hasta que lo perdonara (tal y como lo había hecho después del asunto del colgante familiar), pero no pudo retractarse a tiempo puesto que su Amatus venía, luciendo completamente confuso junto a su madre.

Confirmando las sospechas, Dorian pudo escuchar al Inquisidor preguntar.

─Madre, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Me dijiste que querías que comiéramos algo antes de que pudiera practicar, además de que deberías reposar un poco más en la cama.

Con calma, Fenris respondió con un tono que no permitía discusión.

─Te dije que quería que comieras algo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Sumando a que ya me siento mucho mejor, así que no necesito más descanso.

Antes de que Dacio pudiera cuestionar un poco más sobre el tema, vio hacia Dorian, sustituyendo su rostro confuso por uno de completa sorpresa recubierto por un discreto sonrojo.

Rápidamente, el Tevinterano comentó.

─Bienvenido Amatus, le he pedido a tu madre que me hiciera el favor de traerte mientras que yo acomodaba todo esto en su lugar.

El Inquisidor intentó articular palabra para lo que estaba viendo, sin tener resultado alguno. Como lo habían planeado, Fenris anunció.

─Si me disculpan, tengo una partida de Gracia perversa con Varric. Necesito demostrarle a ese enano que la suerte no siempre está de su parte.

Sin ver a ninguno de los presentes, el elfo dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, levantando el pulgar a Dorian para indicarle que todo saldría bien.

Recuperándose de su impresión, Dacio comentó.

─Ustedes dos arreglaron todo esto, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Dorian respondió.

─Tal vez, aunque necesitábamos algo como esto después de lo que ocurrió hace unos días y la verdad quería impresionarte.

Pudo apreciar al Inquisidor intentar ver el contenido de la canasta, ya sea por mera curiosidad o porque deseaba saber si valía la pena quedarse con el Tevinterano, pues a pesar de tomarse con calma el pequeño engaño se notaba cierta molestia al estar en su presencia.

Recordando lo que debía de hacer para evitar que Dacio se fuera, Dorian fue hasta la canasta y sacó unas magdalenas de vainilla con frutos secos que se podían ver entre el pan, mientras comentaba.

─Sabes, traje bastantes postres para que disfrutemos entre los dos. ¿Gustas?

Con reticencia, el Inquisidor tomó una de las magdalenas que su amante le ofrecía, aceptando silenciosamente quedarse un rato. Se sentó en la manta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su Amatus, pero pronto fue bombardeado con preguntas.

─¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba todo eso? No es que te oculte cosas pero tiendo a no contarle a la gente las cosas que más me gustan, como mi gusto por la raíz élfica o la repostería.

Esperando esa pregunta, Dorian respondió de manera calmada.

─Le pregunté a tu madre y he de admitir que en un principio pensé que me había engañado, mas al ver tu rostro, pude comprobar que todo eso te gusta.

Dacio se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo toda la información que le acababan de ofrecer. Después de unos minutos sin que ninguno agregara nada y se dedicaran a sacar el resto de los postres, el Inquisidor sacó el meollo entre ellos dos.

─Dorian, ¿realmente qué significa todo esto? ¿Es una manera de que te perdone más rápido o que se me pase el enojo?

Rememorando los consejos de Fenris, y con la certeza de que la respuesta que le diera sería de vital importancia para que le perdonara, el mago respondió.

─En realidad esto es una manera de pedirte disculpas, lo que dije e hice no tiene perdón y provoqué que estuvieras todo este tiempo muy triste, sumado a que herí a tu madre más que físicamente. Así que por favor perdóname y acepta todo esto.

Dacio vio hacia todas partes menos a Dorian, como si su respuesta estuviera en alguna parte del campo o en la comida. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el Tevinterano iba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que el Inquisidor respondió.

─Tienes suerte de que te ame demasiado como para enojarme mucho tiempo contigo, sobre todo teniendo todos estos postres y con ese traje tan elegante.

Relajándose por primera vez en días, Dorian bromeo.

─Pero yo luzco fenomenal con cualquier clase de vestimenta, es más, la mejoro con tan solo poner mi hermosa presencia en ella, siempre y cuando tenga clase.

Dacio rio ante todo lo dicho por el mago, dejando ir por primera vez todo lo acontecido días atrás para responder.

─Eres de muy buen ver y realmente humilde. Casi olvido que eras todo eso en una persona. Ya que hemos zanjado el asunto, ¿podemos comer todos los postres que tienes ahí guardado? De seguro mi madre te ha dado unas muy buenas ideas.

El Tevinterano dio una pequeña aclaración.

─Bueno, tu madre fue el de la idea, sin embargo Josephine se encargó de conseguir todo esto, con la condición de que le diéramos a ella y Leliana algunos de nuestros postres.

Poniendo una cara de falsa molestia, el Inquisidor respondió.

─No es justo. Se supone que todo esto era mio, aunque puede que pueda compartir algunos cuantos postres, siempre y cuando no sean los de chocolate, esos son enteramente para mí.

El mago no pudo evitar reprimir una risa estridente por la actitud de su Amatus, sobre todo que con eso confirmaba que volvían a la normalidad. Quien sabe, incluso para mejor.

\----------------------------

Varric veía a todas partes, vigilando que nadie le estuviera viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sobre todo la Buscadora y Broody. El par lo mataría, la primera por no decirlo antes y el segundo por hacerlo.

Vio por los alrededores una última vez y fue hacia los puestos de venta de la Inquisición, donde uno de sus contactos del gremio de mercaderes le esperaba para recibir el encargo.

A primera vista parecía un puesto como el de los demás, dirigido por un enano con una capucha en su cabeza, promocionando sus armas y armaduras de Orzammar a todos los que pasaban.

Al acercarse al tendero, el escritor sacó un sobre y susurró.

─Entrega esta carta a quien tú sabes por favor, que sea en calidad de urgente y lo más discreto que puedas.

El mercader se limitó a asentir, tomando cuidadosamente la carta tendida por Varric, para inmediatamente guardarla en un cofre que contenía todo el dinero recaudado en las ventas para después hacerle señas a uno de sus asistentes que bebía cerveza tranquilamente en las puertas de Feudo Celestial a acercarse y le mostró discretamente el cofre.

El otro enano tomó el cofre ofrecido por su jefe, recibiendo las mismas indicaciones que el escritor le había dado para finalmente partir con éste, como si fuera su trabajo del día a día.

Varric pudo respirar más tranquilo al ver partir su carta hacia la única persona que podía llamar amigo sin temer a que le fuera a traicionar en cuanto se diera la vuelta, y como tal, él lo trataba con el mismo afecto.

Sabía que era un completo suicidio haber hecho eso, pero se estaban quedando sin opciones. Corifeus tomó sin oposición alguna Refugio, matando a civiles y soldados por igual, haciéndoles temer que hiciera lo mismo con Feudo Celestial, sumándose que hace varias semanas que no tenían noticias de él desde ese lastimero golpe a la Inquisición y eso le preocupaba.

Puede que al principio fuera reacio a pedir su ayuda (sobre todo con las intenciones de la Buscadora de convertirlo en Inquisidor desde antes del cónclave) pero esta vez debía pedir su ayuda, pues él era el único que salió ileso después de enfrentar a Corifeus y el único que, supuestamente, mató al mismo.

Claro, si se daba cuenta de alguna que otra cosita, como reencontrarse con Broody y saber que tenía un hijo, sería meramente suerte. Sin embargo, si la Buscadora se diera cuenta de la presencia del mismo, tendría sus días contados.

Antes de poder irse y disimular un poco, para su mala fortuna, alguien tomó su hombro mientras decía.

─¿Qué estás haciendo Varric?

El escritor sudó frio al reconocer la voz del elfo que más temía que lo viera enviando su misiva. Disimulando un poco su miedo, Varric improvisó.

─ ¡Broody! Casi me matas de un susto. Deberías hablar antes de tocar a alguien, sobre todo con las habilidades que posees.

El guerrero lo observó detenidamente, como si sospechara de la actitud del pícaro, mas comentó.

─ Lo siento, no suelo ser muy sociable. En realidad te estaba buscando para jugar a Gracia Perversa, mientras que esos dos arreglan sus diferencias.

Aliviado por ese cambio de tema, Varric preguntó.

─ Pensé que ibas a ayudar a Sparkler para reconquistar al Inquisidor.

Con un deje de molestia, Fenris respondió.

─ Sabes, no le tengo que hacer todo el trabajo. Ya cumplí mi parte de informarle sobre los gustos de Dacio y llevarlo hasta el punto acordado, ahora todo depende de él.

Justo cuando Varric se disponía a aceptar el anterior ofrecimiento cuando el elfo preguntó.

─ Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo hace unos momentos? Parecía todo muy extraño.

Pensando en una historia plausible para no revelar nada (al menos hasta recibir una confirmación), el escritor respondió.

─ Son cosas del gremio, tú sabes, desde que Bartrand perdió la cabeza, tuve que tomar un poco de su trabajo para que el gremio de mercaderes pudiera sobrevivir. Pero basta de recordar los negocios, me has pedido jugar para perder tu dinero y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Sin dejar a Fenris hablar, Varric lo llevó hasta la taberna, donde sabía que tendrán varios jugadores más, mientras oraba al Hacedor que su plan funcionara y de paso dejarle vivir para plasmarlo en uno de sus libros.


	12. Capítulo 12

Dacio besaba apasionadamente a Dorian mientras que éste le correspondía y embestía con energía dentro de él. Realmente no estaba en sus planes terminar de esa manera su día de trabajo, pero desde que el mago le preparó el picnic a manera de disculpa, y que su madre le había dado un poco más de tiempo a solas con su amante, no habían podido detener sus impulsos.

Al menos, esta vez, no lo estaban haciendo a cielo abierto siendo casi descubiertos. Estaban en su habitación, bloqueando la puerta para que ningún visitante inoportuno apareciera.

Después de unos minutos ambos terminaron, Dorian dentro de él y Dacio entre ambos cuerpos, pero permanecieron un poco más en esa posición disfrutando del momento íntimo entre ellos.

Cuando el frío pudo más que su pasión, ambos se separaron para limpiarse y arroparse bajo las sábanas. Estaban en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza con el que el cuarto contaba, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Dacio estuvo tentado a ignorar el llamado de la puerta, pero el mago recordó amablemente.

─Tanto como quisiera tenerte solo para mí en este momento, me temo que eres el Inquisidor y como tal debes atender por lo que sea que esté pasando fuera.

El Inquisidor no pudo negar esas palabras, por lo que comentó.

─Muy bien, espérame aquí mientras veo de quién se trata.

El Tevinterano asintió, continuando con su limpieza a la par en la que Dacio se vestía. Una vez estuvo presentable fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, estaba Varric al otro lado, con una sonrisa que le decía mudamente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos.

Con un tinte divertido en su voz, Varric comenzó.

─Disculpa que haya interrumpido tu momento romántico con Sparkler pero tengo que informarte de algo… delicado.

Curioso por las palabras del escritor, el Inquisidor preguntó.

─¿Ha pasado algo malo, Varric? O quieres saber cómo vamos con la destrucción del Lyrium rojo.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, el enano respondió.

─Ninguna de esas dos, es más, creo que puede llegar a ser una buena noticia. He contactado con un viejo amigo que en el pasado ha peleado con Corifeus y que puede ayudarte a conocerlo un poco más. Sin embargo, te sugiero que esta información solamente quede entre nosotros porque en cuanto la Buscadora se entere querrá borrarme de la faz de la tierra.

Dacio comenzó a repasar rápidamente en su cabeza el posible personaje del que Varric hablaba, teniendo en cuenta a todas las personas que el escritor conocía en la superficie que quedara con tal descripción.

Pronto, vino a su mente un nombre, así que emocionado elevó la voz.

─¡El campeón de…!

Dándose cuenta de la emoción del Inquisidor, el enano cubrió su boca antes de completar la oración, elevando su voz para cubrir la del elfo.

─¡Entiendo que estás muy emocionado, pero recuerda que mi tiempo vivo depende de que siga como una sorpresa!  
Poniendo bajo control su emoción, Dacio se disculpó.

─Lo lamento. Realmente me fascinaba cuando leía tu libro sobre él, y de cierta manera me inspira para dirigir la Inquisición, así que la noticia de que al fin pueda conocerlo me hace muy feliz.

El escritor adoptó por unos segundos una expresión que el Inquisidor no pudo interpretar, por lo que cuando quiso ver a fondo, ésta había desaparecido, suplantada por una de felicidad, llegando a pensar que había sido un juego de su imaginación.

A modo de juego, el enano aconsejó.

─Hay muchos fans de él en todas partes y sospecho que Broody también es uno de ellos, por lo que te recomiendo que se lo cuentes. No es necesario que se lo ocultes a Sparkler tampoco, es más, sospecho que en este momento está escuchando toda la conversación.

Por curiosidad, el Inquisidor volteó hacia atrás, notó las palabras de Varric hechas realidad, pues Dorian estaba sentado en un sillón cercano a la puerta, oyendo atentamente toda la conversación.

Justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el rostro del mago adquirió un ligero sonrojo, haciendo que Dacio riera un poco por ello. El escritor dio un pequeño carraspeo para volver a tener su atención y se despidió.

─Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que responder a unas cuantas cartas antes de que se acabe la luz del sol. Pueden continuar con su momento romántico.

Varric dio media vuelta y se fue por el pequeño pasillo que conducía al comedor, dejó solos nuevamente a la pareja. Una vez verificó que el enano se había ido, el Inquisidor cerró la puerta de su cuarto para ver directamente a Dorian.

Sin poder ocultar su emoción, comentó rápidamente.

─¡No puedo creer que el campeón de Kirkwall vaya a ayudarnos! ¡¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo he estado fantaseando con conocerlo?! Por unos momentos estuve tentado a pedírselo a Varric pero creía que se iba a molestar. Tal parece que no necesito decir nada porque voluntariamente lo va a traer.

Dorian se acercó hasta su amante y amablemente colocó sus manos en los hombros del Inquisidor, intentando hacerle callar. Cuando logró lo que deseaba, respondió.

─Por lo que puedo decir, realmente admiras a ese hombre. Claro, soy consciente de que hizo cosas imposibles, como vencer al Arishok, sin embargo… ¿no crees que exageras un poco sobre eso?

Dacio lo vio incrédulo, reconociendo casi de inmediato los sentimientos de su amante, por lo que preguntó asombrado.

─¿Estás celoso, Dorian?

Con un tono serio, el mago respondió ante las palabras de su Amatus.

─Por supuesto que no, solamente te estoy dando mi punto de vista sobre el tema. Además, ten en cuenta que en estos momentos puede ser llevado a prisión por causar todo este desastre y expandir la rebelión de los magos, por no decir que dicen que es un hombre solitario. Puede que incluso llegue a ser desagradable.

Sin creer en ninguna de las palabras que soltaba el Tevinterano, el Inquisidor se acercó hasta él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, soltando con tono apacible.

─Si te hace sentir mejor, tú eres el único hombre que en verdad he amado y amaré por el resto de mi vida y que el campeón de Kirkwall solamente es como un héroe de infancia que jamás podrá competir contra ti. ¿Feliz?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dorian completó.

─No te olvides de la parte de que soy muy bueno dentro y fuera de la cama, además de mi hermosa personalidad y aspecto.

Dacio se rio sonoramente por todo lo que decía el mago, pensando que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban de las personas.

\------------------------

El Inquisidor buscó a su madre por todo Feudo Celestial, conteniendo su emoción a duras penas. Sabía que su madre le interesaría saber que el amigo de Varric vendría hasta la Inquisición, después de todo, le instaba a escuchar las anécdotas del hombre.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que estaba utilizando el mismo muñeco que usaba Cassandra para entrenarse, aunque él utilizaba su propia espada contra éste.

A una distancia prudente, el Inquisidor preguntó.

─¿Pediste permiso para entrenar con el muñeco?

Sin apartar su mirada del objetivo, respondió concentrado.

─Por supuesto, además de que ella se fue a revisar algo con el Templario. Sobre un favor o algo así. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar todo meloso con el Tevinterano ahora que se han reconciliado?

Con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, Dacio confesó el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

─En realidad he venido para avisarte de algo que de seguro te emocionará de la misma manera que a mí.

Jugando un poco con él, su madre preguntó.

─¿Has descubierto que el Tevinterano no te convenía y rompiste en definitiva con él?

Sin molestarse por el comentario, el Inquisidor le contó.

─Nada de eso. Ayer, Varric vino a contarme que el campeón de Kirkwall va a venir hasta Feudo Celestial y me ayudará un poco con Corifeus. ¿Verdad que es increíble?

Para desconcierto y preocupación de Dacio, la espada de su madre salió disparada de sus manos, terminó a unos cuantos centímetros de donde practicaba.

El Inquisidor vio por unos momentos a su madre recuperar la espada para después preguntar.

─¿Estás bien?

Ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, el elfo preguntó.

─¿Y te dijo cuándo iba a llegar?

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su madre, respondió a su madre.

─No me lo dijo, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto llegue me lo hará saber. ¿Quieres que Varric también te lo presente?

Cortante, Fenris respondió.

─No.

Extrañado por esa actitud tan mordaz contra él, indago un poco más.

─¿No lo quieres conocer? Pero si tú eras el que siempre insistía en que escucháramos de sus historias.

Por unos momentos, su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, mas las palabras no salieron de ella, lo que dejó a Dacio con un mal presentimiento. Después de un largo silencio en donde Fenris peleaba consigo mismo, respondió.

─Si deseo conocer al campeón es mi problema y a ti no debería preocuparte en lo más mínimo. Ahora, ¿sabes dónde está el enano?

Herido por las palabras de su madre, Dacio contestó.

─¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que te importaría aunque sea un poco porque es uno de mis héroes favoritos.

Notando que había herido a su hijo, su madre lo vio con tristeza y respondió.

─Lo lamento, no era mi intención decir todo eso. Es solo que… necesito ir con Varric. Lo siento.

Dacio solo pudo ver a su madre alejarse del lugar, preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando y si era algo que debía de arreglar.

Solamente pedía que no fuera algo que atentara contra el bienestar de su madre.


	13. Capítulo 13

Varric esperaba en una de las torres de Feudo Celestial a que Broody lo encontrara, después de todo, esa había sido la intención de que el Inquisidor fuera el informante.

Sabía que si hubiera sido él, estaría muerto, con el corazón destrozado en mitad del comedor. Al menos le daba tiempo para que el elfo se tranquilizara y su sed de sangre bajara un poco, siempre y cuando no lo encontrara tan rápido.

Deseó tener unos pocos minutos más para preparar su discurso, mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el guerrero estaba a su lado, viéndolo de manera no tan amigable pero sin superar su hostilidad de su primer encuentro en la Inquisición.

El escritor esperó a que Broody soltara lo que tenía que decir, fue complacido casi al instante con una simple pregunta.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste, Varric?

Varric reflexionó solamente unos segundos para responder.

─Créeme Broody, si hubiera encontrado la manera de que esto no pasara lo hubiera hecho, no por todo el asunto de “no quiero que sepa que estás aquí”, sino porque la Buscadora le estuvo investigando en el pasado para que ostentara el cargo que actualmente tiene tu hijo y, para evitar eso, le mentí sobre su paradero, pero ahora se topó con un pequeño problema con los guardas grises que no puede resolver por su cuenta. No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada de tu relación con él, simplemente sabe lo mismo que todo el mundo: quería reencontrar el tesoro que perdió hace años.

A pesar de que el elfo se notaba molesto, continuó calmadamente con su interrogatorio.

─¿Y piensas que no notará que Dacio se parece demasiado a mí? ¿Que comparte rasgos de él y de alguna parte de su familia?

Sincerandose con Fenris, respondió.

─A decir verdad la primera vez que lo vi pensé que eras tú, pero al verlo más de cerca me di cuenta de que los había confundido. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ustedes dos estaban relacionados y mucho menos que eran “madre” e hijo, sumando que si lo hice lo deseché de inmediato porque todos nosotros pensábamos que moriste hace años.

Por la mirada que le dirigía Broody no lucía tan convencido, así que suponiendo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente, el escritor aclaró.

─No le dije nada sobre ti, o el Inquisidor. Sigue pensando que estás muerto y que no tiene descendencia alguna. Es más, comienza a preocuparse de que el linaje Hawke y Amell desaparezca en cuanto muera él, porque ya sabes que Caver no es el mejor en atraer mujeres.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, la duda no abandonaba por completo su rostro, por lo que en un último intento, comentó.

─Sé que va a ser una dura prueba para ti, sobre todo porque esa misión incluirá que el Inquisidor conviva con él, pero te aseguro que no pasará nada más. Si alguno de los dos comienza a sospechar sobre que son padre e hijo, puedo intervenir para que sigan pensando en lo contrario, mientras que tú te escondes en alguna parte de Feudo Celestial, donde no te pueda encontrar.

Broody vio directamente hacia él, como si buscara cualquier indicio de que le estuviera mintiendo o haciendo promesas falsas. Finalmente respondió.

─Si esto se sale de control y Dacio sale lastimado, te asesinaré por traerlo hasta Feudo Celestial.

Varric intentó por todo los medios no soltar las palabras que rondaban su cabeza, pero con esa simple frase, recalcó lo obvio.

─No necesitarías hacer todo esto si le hubieras explicado la situación al Inquisidor. Realmente tú te metiste solo en esto Broody.

El escritor pudo ver la advertencia en los ojos del guerrero, mas éste no agregó nada a la conversación y se limitó a irse del lugar, dejó nuevamente solo a Varric, el cual sabía que la segunda persona que le llamara no le tendría tanta clemencia.

Al menos para ese encuentro faltaba un poco más de tiempo.

\---------------------------

Dorian veía a su Amatus caminar de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, preocupado por el comportamiento de su madre, que había dejado de ir con ellos para supervisar las cosas.

El Tevinterano habló con el Inquisidor, para confirmar la situación que le preocupaba.

─Entonces, ¿le informaste a tu madre sobre la llegada del campeón de Kirkwall y en vez de emocionarse se molestó contigo y huyó con Varric?

Dacio asintió lentamente, como si buscara algo que no había podido ver en aquel resumen. Soltó un suspiro abatido para comentar al mago.

─Nunca en mi vida lo había visto comportarse de esa manera. Es como si no lo conociera.

Intentando tranquilizar a Dacio, Dorian comentó.

─Tal vez solo tuvo un mal día, después de todo, no cualquiera puede soportar a Cassandra cuando está en modo mandón, o peor en modo todo-el-mundo-tiene-que-leer-mi-libro-favorito. Lo más probable es que ya estaba irritado por eso.

A pesar de que su Amatus asintió, el mago sabía que no lo había logrado convencer y no era para menos, pues el salvaje se había estado comportando muy extraño con ellos, evitando cualquier contacto viviente.

Comenzaba a sospechar que tenía algo que ver con el campeón de Kirkwall, ya que dicho comportamiento se debía a raíz de que el Inquisidor le había revelado que llegaría a Feudo Celestial, pero por más que le daba vueltas a la situación no lograba encontrar la relación exacta ante ese comportamiento.

Dejó de lado ese tema y cambió la conversación por una más animada.

─Hablando del campeón de Kirkwall, ¿ya tienes todas las preguntas que deseas hacerle? Ya que Varric no quiere o no sabe cómo explicarlas.

En su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, notando el cambio para animarlo.

─Las tengo, aunque Varric me advirtió que no esperara demasiado porque él podía llegar a ser muy hermético en su vida.

Dorian reflexionó un poco para responder.

─De cierta manera es entendible: perdió a su familia por cuestiones crueles de la vida, tener que proteger a toda una ciudad la cual teme a la magia y tener que vivir el resto de su vida ocultándose por apoyar a los magos. Me sorprende que quiera estar en la Inquisición.

Ante el pequeño resumen Dacio respondió tranquilamente.

─Tal vez ve la oportunidad de remediar un poco la guerra que inició, aunque también puede ser que tenga un problema que no puede remediar él solo.

A manera de broma, Dorian respondió.

─Así que una vez más, el Inquisidor Lavellan va a salvar al mundo de la destrucción inminente. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, ya tenemos suficiente con mi propio ego, por lo que dudo que los dos puedan caber en Feudo Celestial.

Dacio rio un poco con el comentario de su amante para agregar unas palabras de sus anteriores conversaciones.

─Además de que en cuanto termine todo esto nadie me lo agradecerá y se olvidarán por completo que esto alguna vez pasó.

Dorian sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, y más porque en el pasado las había dicho, pero sabía que nada de eso le importaba a su amante. Nunca fue cuestión de gloria, Dacio siempre preferiría el bien de todos ellos, lo cual siempre le ennorgullecía.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos instalados en ese silencio cómodo, hasta que por su mente pasó una duda y la sacó a colación.

─Por cierto Amatus, ¿sabes en cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí su “invitado”?

Con una sonrisa discreta, el Inquisidor respondió.

─Se lo he preguntado y me dice que no está del todo seguro, pero que calcula que no tardará más de una semana, por lo que si tomamos en cuenta que me lo dijo hace dos días, posiblemente dentro de cinco días.

El mago aceptó los cálculos de Dacio, agregando.

─El tiempo suficiente para que Varric pueda esconderse en alguna parte para que Cassandra no lo mate.

El Inquisidor contestó rápidamente.

─Y en cuanto eso ocurra, voy a tener que intervenir para que Cassandra no lo haga, además de tranquilizarla.

Con tono cómico, Dorian respondió.

─Quisiera ver cuando todo eso ocurre. Alguien tiene que demostrarle al enano que no es infalible, sumado a que si no logras detenerla, podré vengarme por todo el dinero que me robó.

Dacio se limitó a reírse por las ideas de Dorian, esperando no tener que hacer algo así.

\-----------------------------

Fenris veía el paisaje montañoso del lugar, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, ya que su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa totalmente diferente en ese momento.

Se había comportado como todo un asno con su hijo, descargando toda su frustración y miedo en él, sin mencionar el estallido emocional que no pudo controlar.

A pesar de las palabras del enano, algo dentro de él le indicaba que a partir de ese momento, nada sería como antes. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que había llegado hasta que estuvo a su lado, diciendo.

─El paisaje es realmente hermoso, aunque un poco frío y austero.

Fenris pudo identificar la voz, aunque nunca hubiera habido una verdadera charla entre ellos, por lo que contestó.

─Por lo visto, aún no te das por vencido para conocer más sobre mis marcas de Lyrium.

Solas no respondió, viendo el mismo paisaje que él. Por unos momentos, llegó a pensar que el elfo simplemente se quedaría ahí, hasta que después de unos minutos comentó.

─¿Qué es lo que te atormenta en estos momentos? No vayas a decir que nada, porque es más que obvio que algo pasa por tu cabeza.

Confundido por el repentino interés del apóstata por su bienestar, preguntó.

─¿Y piensas que le diré a un completo desconocido todo eso?

Solas absorbió un poco las palabras antes de responder sabiamente.

─ No, pero en este lugar no tienes nada más que a tu hijo y Varric, dos personas que seguramente no confías lo suficiente para decirles lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

Alejándose un poco de Fenris, Solas continuó.

─En realidad venía a darte una oportunidad de solucionar tu conflicto. Cole es el más indicado para eso, sin embargo le temes, así que vengo a proponerte un pequeño trato: como mago apóstata, tengo cierto dominio con los espíritus y demonios, por lo que puedo supervisar todo lo que Cole haga contigo, con la garantía de que no hará nada que no desees.

Fenris estuvo a punto de negar, mas el elfo le interrumpió.

─No me des una respuesta todavía. Reflexiona y ve todas tus posibilidades. Cuando pienses que ya puedes responder, entonces ven a buscarme. Ya sabes dónde estoy.

El guerrero quiso responderle inmediatamente, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, deseando secretamente que lo hiciera, por lo que se limitó a asentir, teniendo que analizar esa posibilidad.


	14. Capítulo 14

Varric esperaba ansiosamente a la llegada del Inquisidor, viendo de vez en cuando a Hawke por el rabillo del ojo. Había arribado a Feudo Celestial el día anterior con la mayor discreción posible, pues no necesitaban que toda la Inquisición se arremolinara en torno al hombre.

A pesar de que Hawke le pidió conocer inmediatamente al Inquisidor, el enano logró convencerlo de que descansara un poco de su viaje y que anunciaran su llegada al día siguiente, ya que necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para evitar decir la verdad a ambos.

Por supuesto, el único en enterarse de la llegada del Campeón de Kirkwall fue Broody, para que no se cruzaran sus caminos y el gato se saliera de la bolsa. Vio directamente a su amigo, viendo lo poco que cambió a lo largo de los años.

Su cabello y barba eran oscuros, igual que el cabello del Inquisidor, pero su piel era unas tonalidades más clara, acompañado de su cicatriz resultado de la pelea con el Arishock que atravesaba el puente de su nariz, resaltaban sus ojos castaños que en ese momento veían hacia abajo, contemplando a todas las personas que conformaban la Inquisición o, tal vez, buscando al elfo al que llamaban Inquisidor.

Justo cuando Varric pensó que el Inquisidor no llegaría, pudo verlo correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, casi tropezando con el escritor en su apuro por llegar al encuentro.

Rápidamente, explicó.

─Lo siento mucho por el retraso. Cassandra me emboscó para saber quién era el amigo que habías invitado. Por supuesto le dije que aún no me reunía con él, por lo que no sabía quién era.

Entendiendo y agradeciendo al elfo, Varric le consoló.

─No te preocupes Inquisidor, Hawke estaba muy entretenido viendo Feudo Celestial. Ahora, si gustas seguirme, te lo presentaré.

Con una sonrisa que atravesaba toda su cara, Dacio asintió enérgicamente ante lo dicho por el enano, siguiéndolo de cerca para conocer al Campeón de Kirkwall. Al estar cerca, Hawke apartó su mirada para enfocarla en el recién llegado, lo cual causó que por su cara pasara la sorpresa.

Varric sabía por experiencia propia que Fenris y Dacio eran muy parecidos a primera vista, pero cuando se salía de esa primera impresión, se comenzaban a notar las diferencias entre los dos.

Cubriendo la sorpresa de su amigo, el escritor presentó.

─Inquisidor, conoce a Hawke, el Campeón de Kirkwall.

Rápidamente, Hawke agregó.

─Aunque ya no utilizo mucho ese título.

Sin molestarse por la pequeña interrupción, el enano terminó.

─Hawke, el Inquisidor. Quisiera que alguien que ya esté familiarizado con Corifeus le diera unos cuantos consejos.

A partir de ahí, ambos magos comenzaron una plática amena, con los pro y contras de ser una figura heroica, todo lo que el Campeón sabía sobre Corifeus, la nueva problemática que encontró con los guardas grises (lo cual podría explicar su reciente desaparición) y por último, el Inquisidor preguntando todas las dudas que tenía sobre la historia de Hawke.

Cuando pensó que el Inquisidor daría por terminada la plática, éste preguntó.

─Ya estabas viviendo en Kirkwall mucho antes de que en Ferelden asolara la Ruina, entonces ¿por qué estabas ahí?

Por unos momentos, Varric pensó que Hawke cortaría la conversación, pero para su sorpresa, respondió amablemente.

─Estaba buscando algo que por mi estupidez perdí, pero no pude encontrarlo. Gracias a ese acto egoísta, mi hermana murió en ese lugar. Si me permites darte una recomendación para tu futuro.

Con un brillo curioso en los ojos, Dacio asintió vigorosamente, esperando a las palabras que diría su más grande ídolo.

Con un tono solemne, el campeón habló.

─No importa lo que digan a tu alrededor o que tan difícil sea la prueba, siempre procura pelear a muerte por lo que consideres más valioso, incluso si eso implica perder todo tu poder y fama, pues cuando todo esto acabe, terminarás solo y con muchas cosas de las que arrepentirte.

El Inquisidor quedó reflexivo en su lugar, tal vez pensando en Sparkler, y todo lo que dejarlo conllevaba. Con una sonrisa decidida, respondió.

─Muchas gracias por el consejo, en verdad lo tomaré en cuenta para mis decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Con esto, ambos dieron por terminada la plática, quedaron Hawke y Varric solos para hablar sobre lo que podría depararles el futuro, sin embargo, el campeón de Kirkwall acusó.

─¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones Varric?

Completamente perdido en la conversación, el escritor preguntó.

─¿De qué estás hablando?

Hawke le vio duramente mientras respondía.

─Vi cómo nos veías, como si esperaras que algo pasara entre nosotros dos. Si has vuelto a jugar de celestino, te recuerdo que no pasará jamás.

El enano recordó aquellas veces en las que, en un intento de que olvidara al elfo, en cuanto pasó un año desde su excursión a Ferelden empezó a presentarle toda una gama de personas, desde conocidos suyos hasta personas que pasaban en los lugares que frecuentaban.

Varric no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que atravesó su mente de solo pensar que Hawke había creído que su interés por conocer al Inquisidor era para que fueran pareja (tomando en cuenta que eran padre e hijo), por lo que rápidamente lo sacó de su error.

─¡Por las bragas de Andraste! ¡Nunca les haría algo así entre ustedes dos! En primer lugar él apenas si tiene edad para beber en un bar, en segundo ya sé que jamás olvidarás a Broody y en tercero, y el más importante en todo esto, es que ya tiene pareja.

Ante la explicación del escritor, el campeón de Kirkwall se relajó ante tales palabras, sin embargo, volvió a preguntar.

─Si no era para eso, entonces ¿por qué nos veías tan interesadamente?

A pesar de que quería confesar que era porque deseaba ver su primera interacción padre-hijo sin que ninguno de los dos supiera ese hecho, sabía que cierto elfo le cercenaría la cabeza, por lo que se limitó a contestar.

─Solamente quería ver cómo dos de las personas que aprecio se llevaban bien, porque créeme que si los dos no se soportaban el uno al otro me iba a sentir realmente mal.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, Hawke observó.

─Realmente has llegado a apreciar al Inquisidor, a pesar de las circunstancias que te llevaron a la Inquisición. Si he de ser sincero pensé que nunca te ibas a poder integrar plenamente a este nuevo grupo.

Varric reflexionó por unos momentos las palabras de su amigo, tuvo la misma conclusión que él. En los días que fue prisionero de la Buscadora y después integrado a la recién fundada Inquisición llegó a pensar que nunca encontraría su lugar ahí, pero con el tiempo se integraron más personas y poco a poco fue conociéndolos y apreciándolos como sus amigos.

Respondiendo con una risa, el escritor decidió dejar el tema de lado y hablar sobre uno que le tenía intrigado.

─Dime, Hawke, ¿todavía sigues en la búsqueda de Broody?

\----------------------------

A pesar de que hace años pasó todo eso, a Garret le siguió produciendo el mismo dolor en el pecho, donde estaba su corazón. En algunos momentos se preguntaba si la herida sanaría algún día, pero estaba casi seguro que jamás se cerraría.

Con voz melancólica, le contestó.

─Sé que es ridículo guardar cualquier esperanza de encontrarle, pero aun así deseo saber qué fue de él, si en verdad murió en aquella tormenta o si logró llegar a tierra firme sano y salvo.

Todavía estaba en su memoria aquel fatídico día en el que pensó que sería una buena idea dejarle ir para no tener que enfrentarse a todos esos esclavistas, por supuesto con la idea de pedir a Isabela su barco para ir tras de él. Nadie pudo prever que dicho barco se toparía con una tormenta (no afectó el de la pirata al tener varios días de ventaja) y naufragara a tan solo unos días antes de llegar a Tevinter.

Con la esperanza vana de que tal vez lograra tomar un bote y llegar a tierra firme, utilizó todos los contactos de Varric e Isabela para que lo hallasen. Después de unos años, llegó información del escritor que vio a un elfo coincidir con la descripción de Fenris en Ferelden, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se trasladó hasta su tierra natal junto a sus hermanos para encontrarlo, aprovechando que tenían a Aveline junto a su esposo Wesley como ayudantes.

El resultado fue que se toparon con una Ruina, su hermana murió en la refriega contra los engendros tenebrosos y el esposo de Aveline lo hizo tiempo después por infectarse de la corrupción. Si Fenris había estado ahí, seguramente murió como muchos otros ya que afectó una gran parte del territorio.

Pronto, Varric lo sacó de sus terribles recuerdos.

─No lo es, después de todo, él siempre será el amor de tu vida. Aunque algunas personas dirían que tienes demasiada persistencia y paciencia para continuar con la búsqueda.

El campeón se rió ante lo dicho por el escritor, pues tenía que reconocer que el enano tenía la razón. Aprovechando de que estaban solos, y que el tema había salido por sí solo, preguntó.

─Ya que estamos en eso ¿no habrás encontrado nueva información sobre Fenris de alguno de tus contactos?

Hawke se sabía de memoria la contestación de Varric, pues siempre era la misma: colocaría una cara llena de pena y le diría que no, suministrando rápidamente que no se desanimara ya que el mundo era demasiado grande y podía estar en cualquier parte, sin embargo, esta vez la contestación fue muy diferente.

Su rostro se tornó algo pálido, además de ver a todas partes menos a sus ojos para contestar.

─No he escuchado nada sobre Broody, mas no he tenido tiempo de ver mi correo personal, tú sabes, salvando al mundo de Corifeus y de la enorme Brecha que hay en el cielo.

Confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo, el campeón interrogó.

─¿Estás bien, Varric? Pareces un poco nervioso.

El escritor respondió algo realmente misterioso.

─En realidad estoy atravesando un pequeño dilema en estos momentos, por no decir que estoy hasta el culo de problemas por esconder cierta información a la Buscadora, entre otras cosas. Solamente te puedo asegurar que, en cuanto pueda, te diré todo.

Preocupado por Varric, Hawke pidió.

─Por favor, si necesitas mi ayuda, puedo proporcionártela. Solamente tienes que pedirlo.

Con un semblante más preocupado, el enano respondió.

─Solo prométeme que no harás nada hasta que te lo diga, incluyendo inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. Tan solo confía en mí.

A pesar de querer saber más, sabía que no debía interferir hasta que le fuera pedido, por lo que solo se limitó a confiar en el amigo que lo había apoyado durante años.


	15. Capítulo 15

Fenris se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Solas, con una respuesta al dilema que le había presentado. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, puesto que se dedicó a espiar todos los encuentros de su hijo con Hawke y además de evitar ser visto por el último.

Ahora que habían salido hacia la fortaleza de los guardas grises (Adamant si mal no recordaba) y volvía a tener el tiempo en sus manos, pudo reflexionar con más claridad, junto a los eventos venideros.

Hawke y Dacio, (junto con Varric, Cassandra y Dorian) estaban trabajando juntos y algo muy dentro de él le decía que su secreto ya no sería más así, por lo que debía prepararse para lo que estuviera por venir, incluyendo el posible rechazo de su hijo y el tener que enfrentar al Campeón de Kirkwall.

Por lo que ahora estaba ahí, esperando que Solas despegara su vista de uno de los pergaminos en su mesa lo cual le tenía realmente entretenido. Finalmente, ya sea porque terminó de leerlo o al sentir la presencia del guerrero, el mago dirigió su atención a su nuevo invitado.

Con una mirada conocedora, Solas comentó.

─He de suponer que vienes aquí por el asunto que te he planteado. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Fenris se irritó ante las palabras de Solas, pero lo soportó para poder responder a la pregunta.

─Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque si algo sale mal los mataré a ambos sin pensarlo siquiera, ¿entendido?

Complacido, el elfo respondió.

─Excelente. Ahora, espérame aquí mientras voy por Cole junto a algunos instrumentos que pueden sernos de ayuda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Solas salió de su estudio y Fenris ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó.

\------------------------------

Dacio peleaba contra un nuevo grupo de demonios que habían sido enviados por el demonio del miedo, pensando que una vez su madre se enterara de todo lo que había hecho lo mataría.

Nuevamente había entrado al Velo físicamente junto con todos sus compañeros de viaje, en donde se encontraron con un espíritu de la fe parecido a la Divina, les mostró todos los recuerdos que perdió la primera vez que entró al Velo y aprendió que la marca era un producto de un hechizo de Corifeus que, literalmente, había terminado en sus manos y la muerte de la Divina.

Cuando terminaron con el último, el Inquisidor volteó alrededor para asegurarse de que todos sus compañeros estaban en buen estado, incluyendo a Stroud y Hawke, los cuales todavía estaban disgustados uno con el otro.

Dejando de lado ese pequeño conflicto entre los dos, Dacio comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde les esperaba el espíritu de la fe, tal vez para regresarle más de sus recuerdos, aunque él sentía que ya los había recuperado todos.

Para sorpresa del Inquisidor, el espíritu comentó.

─Dime Inquisidor, ¿sabes realmente quién eres? A pesar de que la mayoría no pueden contestar a esa pregunta, algunos tienen la fortuna de tener todas las herramientas para responderla, cosa que tú no has logrado obtener. A pesar de que estos recuerdos no son los tuyos, te ayudarán a entender un poco más a fondo la verdadera rivalidad que tienes con Corifeus.

Completamente desconcertado, Dacio respondió.

─Pensé que tenía que ver con que le robara el Áncora de sus manos y evitar que entrara al velo físicamente.

Con voz afable, el espíritu contestó.

─En parte tienes razón, pero necesitas saber lo que hay oculto, lo que se ha guardado demasiado tiempo en el secreto por el dolor que incluso te acompañó toda tu vida sin saberlo y que dejaste abandonado en tu primera visita al Velo.

A pesar de que quería preguntar un poco más sobre ese asunto, los demonios que aparecieron en las anteriores ocasiones que representaban memorias aparecieron dejándolo sin más opción que atacarlos.

Vencerlos no fue demasiado difícil, puesto que no eran más que demonios inferiores, sin embargo, pudo notar que el escritor era reacio a agredirlos. Finalmente soltaron las tan características volutas verdes esperando ser adheridas a su marca, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó con su tarea.

Pronto, los ecos de las voces comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar conforme fue tomando las volutas.

─Ah, mi pequeño Fenris. Predecible como siempre…Si lo quieres, es tuyo…No hagas esto Hawke. Te necesitamos…Estás solo en esto, Fenris…No, iré contigo…

Justo como en las veces anteriores, la cabeza de Dacio latió dolorosamente, mostrándole a él y a todos los presentes el recuerdo que acababa de obtener.

\-----------------Flash Back----------------

Hawke, Anders y Varric estaban en el Ahorcado, apoyando a Fenris para que conociera a su hermana, sin embargo, la elfa se mostraba nerviosa, esperando a que algo pasara. Justo cuando el guerrero preguntó, de las escaleras apareció el Magister Danarius regodeándose.

─Ah, mi pequeño Fenris. Predecible como siempre.

Demasiado tarde se habían dado cuenta de que todo esto era una trampa para regresarlo a su vida de esclavo, esclavistas y magos los rodeaban por igual. A pesar de que Fenris quería sonar seguro, su voz mostraba cierto desasosiego, por lo que esperó a que el líder del grupo le apoyara, mas su respuesta fue distinta a la esperada.

─Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

El escritor tenía una cara llena de sorpresa, casi emulando a la del elfo, pero con tan solo una señal de la mano de Hawke, el enano cambió su rostro a uno neutral. Sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba de aquella persona que le había jurado amor eterno, se dispuso a pensar que era una mala broma.

Todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron poco a poco conforme Danarius le decía la recompensa que tendría si le entregaba por lo que, como último recurso, mandó un pequeño mensaje que, aunque bajo, pensó que le ayudaría para reflexionar.

─No hagas esto, Hawke. Te necesitamos.

Impasible y rompiendo las últimas esperanzas del guerrero, Hawke respondió secamente.

─Estás solo en esto, Fenris.

El elfo solamente vio al que una vez fue su amante, pensando amargamente que nunca debió confiar en un mago. A pesar de que Danarius pensó que pelearía por su libertad, Fenris se limitó a responder con voz monótona.

─No, iré contigo.

Con esto, siguió a su Maestro, mientras éste le agradecía a Hawke efusivamente por regresarle a su esclavo, asegurando un gran futuro como mago. Al pasar junto a éste, Fenris desvió la mirada, maldiciendo interiormente por volver a confiar en un mago.

Sobre todo porque cargaba con algo más que amargura.

\---------------Fin Flash Back---------------------

Dacio estaba en shock, sin saber cómo debía de reaccionar. Solamente escuchaba el grito de Cassandra hacia Varric amonestándolo.

─¡OMITISTE ESA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA TETHRAS! ¡TÚ, MALDITO MENTIROSO!

A pesar de que sabía que debía detenerlos, su cuerpo no le dejaba moverse, colocando su vista en un punto lejano en el Velo. Pronto, la voz del Campeón resonó por el lugar, deteniendo a ambos.

─¡Dejen eso para después! ¡Tenemos muchas más cosas en juego que ese pequeño punto!

Pudo oír cómo el hombre dejó al par y fue en dirección al espíritu, enojado con ésta.

─No entiendo porque revelar esa parte de mi pasado va a ayudar al Inquisidor. Solamente muestra el daño que puede provocar por su debilidad.  
Pronto, el espíritu respondió.

─No le mostré los errores que puede cometer, sino el lugar donde procede. Tú no lo notaste aquella vez, pero tu amante te pidió ayuda no solo para él, sino para alguien más del cual tu nunca supiste de su existencia: el Inquisidor Lavellan.

Por el lugar cayó un silencio pesado, como si todos comprendieran a lo que se refería el espíritu. Rompiendo el silencio, Dorian aclaró.

─Significa que el Campeón de Kirkwall es el padre de mi Amatus, ¿verdad?

Con esas simples palabras, Dacio logró salir de su shock y respondió con tono lento pero peligroso mientras giraba hacia el grupo.

─No Dorian, él no es mi padre. Soy un elfo dalishiano el cual fue criado por un ex esclavo de Tevinter. Soy el Inquisidor que tendrá que enfrentarse a Corifeus con el apoyo que logre tener de la Inquisición. El hombre parado ahí no es mi padre, es un simple bastardo que pudo detener una invasión Qunari en nombre de la supervivencia, la misma que le hizo vender al hombre que amaba por unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Pudo ver la cara de Hawke llenarse de pesar y tristeza con cada palabra que lanzaba, pero poco le importó, ya que esa era su intención. Intentando remediar todo eso el Campeón comenzó, acercándose lentamente hacia Dacio.

─Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón y realmente no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada de ti, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad para…

Justo cuando tocó su hombro amablemente, el Inquisidor se apartó bruscamente, casi al mismo tiempo que colocaba su bastón entre ellos dos, desatando completamente tu furia.

─¡¿De qué quieres oportunidad?! ¡¿De qué escuche todas tus estúpidas justificaciones de por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿O de fingir que somos una hermosa familia feliz?!

Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire continuó.

─¡Si crees que podrás sustituir a tu maldita familia que mataste por tu avaricia y deseos de poder, déjame decirte que no lo permitiré! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡¡¡PORQUE SOLAMENTE FUIMOS MI MADRE Y YO Y NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS VA A CAMBIAR ESO!!!

Pudo ver a Hawke querer hablar nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa, Varric intervino colocándose entre ellos dos.

─Sé que quieres hablar de eso, Hawke, pero no es el momento. Inquisidor, sé que estás muy molesto, sin embargo necesitamos salir con vida de ésta. Cuando todo se tranquilice entonces será momento de que ustedes dos hablen.

Sin gustarles para nada eso, ambos admitieron que el enano tenía la razón, por lo que dejaron el tema estar y continuaron por su camino.

Sin embargo, durante el resto del viaje se sintió la tensión entre padre e hijo, los cuales no podían verse a la cara.


	16. Capítulo 16

Dorian estaba muerto de la preocupación junto a Varric y Cassandra, veía directamente hacia la Brecha por la que acababan de abandonar el Velo, pensando amargamente que ésa sería la forma en la que perdería a su Amatus.

Después de derrotar al demonio del miedo y alejar a su enorme monstruo acompañante, habían aprovechado para salir por la Brecha hacia el mundo real, sin embargo, Dacio los envió delante de él quedando atrás junto con Stroud y el Campeón de Kirkwall.

Al principio pensó que era un leve retraso, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y éstos se convertían en minutos, dentro de su corazón comenzó a formar la sospecha de que algo les había pasado.

Cuando todo el mundo perdió la esperanza, pudieron ver al Inquisidor salir del Velo, acompañado de Hawke para inmediatamente después cerrar la Brecha sin esperar a la llegada de Stroud.

A pesar de verse fuertemente tentado de llevar a su amante a sus brazos, se contuvo para otro momento, pues tenían cosas más importantes que ponerse sentimentales. Pronto, Dacio explicó lo que había sido de Stroud y decidió sobre el destino de los guardas grises restantes, pues con la pérdida de Stroud se perdía completamente a los guardas grises de alto rango.

Sabiendo que enviar a todo un grupo de guardas grises sin experiencia por su cuenta era una mala idea; sumándose todo lo que habían hecho recientemente y la amenaza latente de una posible ruina, el Inquisidor declaró que ellos se unirían a la Inquisición, adquiriendo así nuevos aliados.

Justo cuando Dacio llegaba junto a él, Varric y Cassandra, Hawke lo alcanzó y habló.

─Inquisidor… hijo, necesitamos hablar.

Soltando un bufido malhumorado, el Inquisidor se volteó y respondió.

─Por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de escogerte en vez de Stroud. Sigue tu camino y olvídame junto con mi madre. Como siempre lo has hecho.

Dorian quería intervenir, darle el mismo apoyo que su Amatus alguna vez le brindó para enfrentarse y reconciliarse con su padre, pero algo le decía que ese no era el momento de decirlas, por lo que se dedicó a ver lo que pasaba.

Por instantes creyó que el campeón daría marcha atrás a su cometido, mas con renovado ímpetu, insistió.

─Hay cosas que debes saber y no me iré hasta que las escuches, incluso si tengo que ir en calidad de prisionero de la Inquisición

Viéndolo con desdén, el Inquisidor respondió.

─Todo lo que necesitabas decir fue dicho hace años, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Además, a pesar de que en verdad quisiera hacerte un juicio, no tienes crímenes lo suficientemente importantes para tomar mi atención.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Hawke explicó.

─En eso te equivocas. Si alguna vez escuchaste mi historia, sabrás que ayudé a Anders de manera directa a volar la capilla de Kirkwall y con ello se produjo la guerra entre magos y templarios. Además de que ayudé a otros círculos a revelarse y a continuar con la guerra. Si eso no califica de crímenes, entonces no sé qué lo hace.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Cassandra intervino reticente.

─Él tiene la razón, Inquisidor. A pesar de que todos estos años se ha hecho la vista gorda por tratarse del Campeón de Kirkwall, infringió las leyes de la capilla y de su ciudad natal, por lo que si decide entregarse amablemente, podremos enjuiciarlo en Feudo Celestial.

Con mirada incrédula, Dacio respingó.

─No puedes estar hablando en serio. Deja que se vaya, ya que no tiene más asuntos con la Inquisición.

Observó entre ambas personas, mientras reflexionaba ambos argumentos. Al final Cassandra pareció tomar una decisión.

Llamó a Cullen e informó.

─Por favor, pide a alguno de tus hombres junto a algún templario que arresten al Campeón. Recibirá un juicio en Feudo Celestial.

El rostro de Cullen se llenó de asombro, interrogando con la mirada a la Buscadora, mas al ver directamente a la mujer y la promesa de una explicación futura asintió e hizo lo que le pedían.

El Inquisidor dio media vuelta y se alejó del grupo, molesto por lo sucedido golpeando de vez en cuando con su magia alguna estructura endeble para desahogarse.

Cuando Hawke fue esposado y alejado del grupo, Varric comentó.

─Espero que el plan de Hawke funcione, porque si no lo hace puedo ver al Inquisidor cercenándole la cabeza y perdiendo el favor de varias personas.

Todos los presentes asintieron, pidiendo interiormente que no tuvieran que llegar a ese punto.

\----------------------------

Mientras eran transportados a Feudo Celestial, Hawke veía todo el panorama desde su pequeño carruaje, encadenado y custodiado por uno de los pocos templarios que se unieron a la Inquisición junto a Varric que, a pesar de las amenazas de Cassandra, se le unió, sentado frente a él.

Agradeció el gesto de compañerismo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar a solas para poder absorber toda la información que le habían soltado.

En primer lugar era que Fenris había sobrevivido al naufragio del barco, por lo que le hacía sentir aliviado. En segundo lugar era que tenía un hijo con él, intrigándolo considerablemente, pues ¿cómo había pasado tal cosa?

Y en tercer lugar y más importante era que… tenía un hijo. A su memoria llegó rápidamente a su tío teniendo la misma reacción que él al enterarse de que era padre, aunque influyó en ese encuentro para que su prima lo conociera y se llevaran bien, cosa que Garret no tenía de ventaja.

Tal vez si la situación fuera diferente, si lo hubiera descubierto antes o en diferentes circunstancias, se llevarían de maravilla o terminaría muerto en algún lugar, perdido completamente del mundo.

Para su mala fortuna, heredó el temperamento de Fenris.

Interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos, Varric preguntó.

─¿Cómo te encuentras, Hawke?

Quiso mentir y decir que estaba bien, pero lo desechó casi al instante, después de todo era Varric el que preguntaba, por lo que no se tragaría tal respuesta, así que contestó.

─Estoy anonadado. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, mucho menos con Fenris. Tú sabes, el hecho de que los dos seamos hombres y se supone que no podemos tener hijos propios.

Con una risa corta, el escritor aportó.

─Pero recuerda que Broody siempre ha sido así de extraño. Atravesar cosas con sus manos, tener en su cuerpo tatuado Lyrium. En realidad, si lo comparamos, el que haya tenido un hijo es lo más normal de su repertorio. Aunque a tu favor diré que yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo supe.

A tan solo terminar la frase, Garret comprendió que el escritor ya lo sabía con antelación, por lo que completamente sorprendido, afirmó.

─Entonces tú sabías todo este tiempo que el Inquisidor era mi hijo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Varric soltó un suspiro pesado, dando una larga pausa que causó intriga al Campeón. Cuando pensó que ya no contestaría, recordó.

─¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba teniendo un pequeño dilema y que no podía decirte nada? Era precisamente ese punto, porque Broody me amenazó de muerte si te decía algo con respecto a eso.

En cuanto el enano soltó esas palabras, el corazón de Hawke se saltó unos latidos cuando escuchó nuevas noticias de Fenris. Sin demora, empezó a cuestionar.

─¿Está en Feudo Celestial? ¿Ha estado ahí desde que llegué ahí? ¿Por qué se unió a la Inquisición? Porque está en la Inquisición, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Varric explicó.

─Sí, está en Feudo Celestial incluso antes de que llegaras pero ha sido realmente cuidadoso para que no lo encuentres. Realmente no se unió a la Inquisición o al menos no formalmente, solamente está vigilando de que no le pase nada al Inquisidor y porque quería conocer a su novio. He de decir que todo salió realmente mal en cuanto se enteró que era de Tevinter y magíster por lo que le ha hecho la vida imposible.

Le había dolido un poco saber que no quería encontrarse con él, pero no inesperado, pues sabía que sería difícil confiar en alguien a quien te entregó a tu antiguo amo.

Quitando ese pensamiento de su mente, continuó preguntando.

─¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Educó él solo a un mago?, ¿sigue odiándonos?

Viendo el ánimo que poco a poco iba poseyendo al Campeón, el escritor respondió.

─Fue a parar a un clan Dalishiano, específicamente al clan Lavellan, lo cual explica porque el Inquisidor no terminó en un círculo de hechiceros. Digamos que el Inquisidor era como Daisy antes de que fuera con nosotros, por lo que Broody no crió solo a un mago y realmente ya no los odia tanto, o al menos ha dejado de vociferar a los cuatro vientos que la magia es una aberración y que todos los magos deben ser encerrados en un círculo. Culpa al Inquisidor en eso.

Por unos instantes, Hawke se sintió orgulloso, pues después de mucho tiempo por fin Fenris iba superando su odio a los magos, aunque lo hubiera preferido de una manera distinta.

Pronto, las ansias por saber más de su hijo crecieron, por lo que sin poder contenerse, Garret preguntó.

─Hablando de él, ¿Cómo es él? Seamos sinceros, convivir unos cuantos momentos robados con el Inquisidor no me hace conocerlo del todo y la única faceta que he visto de él es la de líder y la ira desmedida.

Varric contempló por unos momentos a su amigo, para finalmente responder.

─Realmente tiene madera de líder, igual que tú en Kirkwall, sabe trabajar bajo presión y escuchar opiniones de los demás, casi podría jurar que en eso se parecen si no fuera porque a veces le gusta desobedecer las órdenes que le dan y suele ser terco. Es muy difícil sacar ese lado que viste, realmente tienes que sacarlo de quicio o que tenga un profundo rencor contra la persona. Lamentablemente sacó todo eso de Broody, por lo que te imaginas qué tan fácil es hacerlo contentar, a menos, claro, que seas cierto Tevinterano y le prepares todo un buffet de postres.

Al escuchar eso, el Campeón no estuvo seguro que si eso eran buenas o malas noticias, ya que en cuanto llegaran a Feudo Celestial, donde sería juzgado por su hijo que, aparentemente, le odiaba con fervor.

Queriendo aclarar las cosas antes de hacerse falsas ilusiones, preguntó.

─¿Crees que va a ser un juicio justo o iré directamente a ejecución?

Confirmando sus temores, el enano respondió.

─Espero que utilice su faceta de líder. Así tal vez podrías tener un juicio justo, si no, siempre podemos huir de la situación.

Sabía que Varric quería darle una oportunidad de escapar de todo eso, pero ni siquiera pasó por su mente hacer tal cosa, pues ya había defraudado al Inquisidor y a Fenris, por lo que en esta ocasión enfrentaría lo que estuviera por venir.

Incluso si era la muerte a mano de su hijo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Dacio estaba furioso, no solo porque Cassandra le había obligado a realizar un juicio contra el Campeón de Kirkwall (la cual era una mera excusa para escuchar los motivos de él), sino con su madre por ocultarle durante toda su vida esa verdad tan cruel.

Aunque ahora ya tenía respuestas a las interrogantes del anterior comportamiento extraño al mencionar que el Campeón llegaría a Feudo Celestial y por qué al escuchar las anécdotas de él insistía tanto en que las escuchara.

Era su manera de que conociera a su padre sin prejuicios, pero no ayudaba a aminorar ni un poco lo que sentía en esos momentos. Por lo que en cuanto puso un pie en el castillo, ignoró olímpicamente a todas las personas que se congregaron a su alrededor, ya sean compañeros o gente que deambulaba por ahí, y fue directamente a los aposentos de su madre, esperando encararlo ahí y pedir explicaciones.

Para su mala fortuna su madre no se encontraba, por lo que se propuso a buscarlo por todo el lugar, sin embargo, fue interceptado a mitad de camino por una mano que haló de él con suavidad lejos de todo el mundo que, gracias a su marcha furiosa, no había notado que comenzaron a congregarse en su camino.

A pesar de que se resistió por unos momentos, finalmente cedió, sabiendo que dicha persona necesitaba hablar con él, por lo que se dejó guiar mansamente.

No se sorprendió al ver que terminaban en su habitación, puesto que era de los pocos lugares en los que respetaban su privacidad. Lentamente, volteó hasta encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Dorian, lo que le hizo sentir un poco culpable por su comportamiento anterior, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por su anterior sentimiento de furia, la cual le hizo decir.

─No es el momento para que empieces con tus estupideces sentimentales. Necesito encontrar a mi madre para que me aclare unos puntos importantes que debieron ser dichos hace años.

Dorian rápidamente bloqueó su paso y respondió con un tono escéptico.

─Si me lo hubieras dicho hace meses, cuando comenzó a acosarme para alejarme de ti, tal vez hubiera hecho caso, sin embargo, no creo que debas ir con él.

Sin comprender los motivos de su amante, gritó.

─¡Dime un solo motivo por el que sea una mala idea!

Soltando un bufido molesto, respondió con la poca calma de la que era característica.

─Porque a pesar de que no sea del todo mi agrado, entiendo un poco lo que intentaba hacer, por no decir que todo lo que le digas en este estado te vas a arrepentir una vez que te calmes.

 

Quería debatir ese punto, ya que ciertamente merecía respuestas y más ahora que había sido obligado a escuchar a Hawke, por lo que sin importarle qué tanto daño pudiera causar en Dorian, contestó.

─¿Y quién te preguntó tu jodida opinión? No me importa lo que pienses sobre el asunto, porque al final del día yo soy el que tendrá que enfrentarse a esto solo.

En alguna parte de su mente, comprendió que acababa de lastimar al mago de manera profunda, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Solamente quería respuestas a sus preguntas, además de una vía de escape para toda la frustración que tenía dentro de él.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el Tevinterano recordó.

─Recuerdo a cierto mago apuesto y magnífico decir exactamente esas mismas palabras, cuando cierto elfo le dijo que debería escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decirle. Pero a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho de mandarlo a la mierda, tuvo la suficiente paciencia para seguirlo y aconsejarlo durante todo el encuentro, aun cuando en ciertos puntos también llegó a arremeter contra él.

Acercándose lentamente, Dorian abrazó suavemente al Inquisidor, el cual no se resistió, oyendo todo lo que su amante le decía, recordaba perfectamente la ocasión, puesto que después de ese encuentro tan atropellado con el padre del mago, ambos habían iniciado una relación.

Aprovechando que su Amatus estaba más dócil, continuó.

─Ya que te he dado muchas molestias, es momento de recompensarte un poco por lo que has hecho no solo por mí, sino por toda la Inquisición. No estás solo en esto ni en ningún otro momento, siempre me tendrás a mí para apoyarte, incluso si en algunos casos llegó a ser un poco imbécil en el proceso.

Un poco más tranquilo, Dacio recargó parte de su peso contra Dorian. Quería disculparse por su comportamiento, solamente al sentir la calidez de su pareja, hacía sentir que todo estaba perdonado.

Si pudiera hacer lo mismo con su problema actual.

\-------------------------

Fenris estaba sentado junto a Cole en la azotea de la taberna, escuchando las noticias que traían la reciente llegada del Inquisidor. Sabiendo mejor que nadie el actual estado de su hijo, preguntó.

─¿Puedo ir a explicarle todo?

Cole siguió viendo hacia las personas que pasaban cerca de la taberna, sin embargo preguntó.

─Ahora no es un buen momento para que le expliques toda la situación. Se siente furioso por lo que le has ocultado, sobretodo confundido por lo que debe sentir por el Campeón. Sentimientos confusos dentro de mí, una parte admira al Campeón, pero odio a mi padre, ¿es posible que sean la misma persona o solamente puede ser una?

Gracias a la intervención de Solas, Fenris pudo acercarse a Cole para “sanar” sus heridas, conociendo poco a poco al pícaro y hasta cierto punto llegando a tolerarlo cuando se aparecía de repente en algún lugar, aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a que leyera los sentimientos y mentes de las personas, por lo que comentó.

─Por favor, a menos que sea la mente de una persona que no conozco, abstente de hacer esa clase de comentarios.

El espíritu ignoró completamente el comentario del elfo, mas en cambio preguntó.

─¿Vas a ir a hablar con él?

Comprendiendo a quién se refería, respondió honestamente.

─No lo sé, todavía no me siento del todo listo para enfrentarme directamente a él y saber si las palabras de Varric son ciertas.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad, Cole leyó el verdadero problema en la mente de Fenris.

─Lo sigues amando, pero tienes miedo que él no te corresponda después de todos estos años o que en realidad deseaba deshacerse de ti.

Pensando que, al llegar a Feudo Celestial, el espíritu utilizó su magia en Hawke, preguntó.

─¿No pudiste percibir nada de él sobre ese tema en particular?

Con tono amable, el pícaro le explicó.

─Pude, pero lo que necesitas es escucharlo decirlo a él, no a mí. En estos momentos se encuentra en los calabozos, por si deseas hablar con él antes de que el Inquisidor lo juzgue.

El guerrero deseaba reencontrarse con Hawke, pero el miedo que le asolaba era mucho más grande que su determinación, por lo que decidió esperar a que fuera el juicio para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, después de todo, ese era el objetivo del hombre y hasta el momento, nunca había fracasado en ello.

O al menos en las narraciones de Varric así era.

Repentinamente, Cole anunció.

─Debes bajar de aquí, Varric te está buscando.

Justo cuando Fenris estuvo por agradecer la noticia, el espíritu desapareció en el aire, yendo posiblemente a ayudar a los soldados heridos que regresaban de la batalla contra los guardas grises.

Dejando pasar ese hecho, Fenris bajó cuidadosamente del techo y emprendió su búsqueda para encontrar al escritor, por supuesto, no duró mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlo.

Con gracia, observó al enano evaluando su estado de ánimo y para explicarse rápidamente.

─No fue mi culpa, Broody, en serio que hice todo lo que estaba en mí poder para que ninguno de los dos se enterara de lo que eran en realidad, pero todo el asunto se salió de control cuando ese estúpido espíritu de la fe intervino en el asunto… así que por favor no me mates, necesito vivir un poco más para evitar que el Inquisidor asesine a Hawke…

A pesar de querer ver a Varric suplicar un poco más por su vida, tenía que saber los pormenores del incidente, así que con voz tranquila, interrumpió.

─No estoy molesto contigo, enano. De cierta manera, ya sabía que al estar los dos trabajando juntos esto pasaría. Lo que me interesa saber en estos momentos es qué tan molesto está Dacio sobre el asunto.

Por la cara del escritor pasó la desconfianza, por lo que dudando de la tranquilidad de la que hacía gala Fenris preguntó escéptico.

─¿En serio no quieres arrancarme el corazón y arrojarlo a un rincón obscuro? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Broody? O puede ser que es el lado maternal de Broody volviendo a tomar el control en el asunto, como cuando el Inquisidor y Sparkler pelearon y decidió ayudarlos. De cierta manera me recuerda a Anders con Justicia, pero esto es más agradable.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío pasar por su espalda al ser comparado con la abominación, pero al tener asuntos más urgentes insistió.

─Si lo quieres ver de esa manera no voy a discutir contigo, pero realmente necesito saber qué pasó ahí dentro en el Velo. Todo lo que escucho es la amenaza de muerte contra el Campeón y que éste es su padre.

Varric recordó un poco todo lo que había pasado, ordenando sus ideas para comenzar su anécdota.

─Entramos al Velo, nos encontramos con un espíritu de la fe con la forma de la Divina, le devolvió los recuerdos al Inquisidor de su primera visita al Velo junto con los tuyos cuando te entregamos a Danarius. Fue el momento más temible que he pasado con él, casi podía jurar que sus manos se harían incorpóreas y atravesaría el pecho de Hawke. Por supuesto que Hawke intentó hablar con él pero solo empeoró la cosa. Lo demás ya te imaginarás que pasó.

Maldijo mentalmente a la actitud de su hijo, por copiar esa parte de su comportamiento. Pensando rápidamente, explicó su plan.

─Está bien, puede que no todo esté perdido. Si Hawke juega bien sus cartas de convencimiento, tal vez logre que Dacio no le asesine, aunque le mandará muy lejos para no tener que verle, sin embargo estará vivo.

Pudo ver al escritor moverse incómodo en su lugar, por lo que continuó.

─No te preocupes, Varric, todavía le podrás escribir cartas y saber de él.

Varric lo vio directamente y le explicó.

─Sí, pero será un golpe muy duro para él. Hawke quiere conocer a su hijo, compensar todo el tiempo perdido con él, pero si el Inquisidor hace eso, dudo mucho que quiera irse de ahí y por desobedecer terminarán con su vida. Es un asunto de perder-perder.

Fenris sabía que el enano tenía razón por lo que, llegado el momento, tendría que valorar lo que haría con ambos.

Solamente quedaba por ver si valía la pena salvarle la vida.


	18. Capítulo 18

Un par de guardias de la Inquisición llevaban a Hawke (junto a un templario) con sus manos encadenadas hasta la sala principal de Feudo Celestial, en donde se llevaría a cabo su Juicio, lo cual le alegraba e incomodaba a partes iguales.

Durante sus días de cautiverio, estuvo arreglando su discurso y acomodando sus ideas, no tanto para defenderse, sino para que su hijo conociera todos los pormenores de su relación con Fenris.

Desde el momento en que le arrojaron a aquella celda, se resignó a no salir con vida del lugar, pero con la esperanza de que al menos su hijo le conociera de manera diferente y tal vez un día perdonarlo.

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde le juzgarían, pudo ver a una gran cantidad de gente reunida en la sala, algunos sentados frente a las mesas llenas de comidas, otros parados alrededor de toda la sala sin apartar los ojos de él, como un animal exótico que era llevado para su entretenimiento, pues no todos los días juzgan a un Campeón.

Con el orgullo que le quedaba caminó con paso firme hasta el final de la sala, abriéndose camino hasta llegar con el Inquisidor, el cual estaba sentado en su silla viéndolo sin expresión alguna, evaluándolo mientras una de sus consejeros, la embajadora Montilyet daba la apertura.

─Inquisidor, ante usted el Campeón de Kirkwall Garret Hawke, acusado de ayudar en la guerra de magos contra templarios en varios lugares de Thedas, volar la capilla de Kirkwall, liberar a Corifeus de la custodia de los guardas grises y… ayudar a los esclavistas a salir de Kirkwall, por no decir de su interés personal en él… por lo que si lo prefiere, Cullen puede tomar una decisión por usted, ya que usted y él…

Justo cuando llegó al pie de los escalones los guardias lo soltaron, lo dejaron debajo de la silla, quedó el Inquisidor a una altura superior a la suya. Estaba por replicar que deseaba ser juzgado por el Inquisidor y no por el Templario, mas el Inquisidor contestó.

─No hay necesidad, Josephine. Puedo manejar esto.

Viendo directamente a sus ojos, su hijo se mofó.

─Muy bien, Campeón, aquí estamos justo como me lo pediste, así que suelta toda tu diatriba antes de que me arrepienta de esto y mandarte directamente a ejecutar.

Sin intimidarse frente a él y mostrando seguridad (puesto que con Fenris funcionaba cuando estaba enojado) comenzó.

─Todo lo que viste en el Velo es cierto, pero no lo vimos desde mi punto de vista. Amo a Fenris, pero por mi propia estupidez y cobardía lo decepcioné: estábamos rodeados, Kirkwall suprimía tremendamente a los magos, era una situación de perder-perder. Si peleaba contra Danarius era muy probable que perdiera, pero si ganaba, era seguro que terminaría en el círculo. De una u otra manera terminaríamos mal, así que decidí entregarlo a su antiguo amo.

Cambiando de posición en su silla, el Inquisidor preguntó.

─¿Y esa es tu manera de demostrar que lo amabas?, ¿salvar tu pellejo y arrebatarle su libertad?

Con una sonrisa triste, respondió.

─Ya te lo dije. Fue estupidez y cobardía lo que me hizo dejarle ir, pero tenía la tonta idea de que lo alcanzaría antes de llegar a Tevinter. Me imagino que ya sabes el resultado de eso, mas jamás me di por vencido y lo busqué por todos lados, si tan solo lo hubiera encontrado y descubriera que tenía un hijo no permitiría que en este momento cargaras con todo el peso que tienes sobre los hombros. Es todo lo que tenía por decir, Inquisidor, es momento de que tomes tu decisión y digas mi destino, porque si es en tus manos, no temeré a la muerte.

Hawke observó a su hijo por unos segundos, esperando el veredicto final después de escuchar toda su historia, sin embargo, dentro de él ya sabía la respuesta.

Con tono neutral, el Inquisidor dictaminó.

─No solamente cometiste crímenes contra mí, sino con todo Thedas al liberar a Corifeus, por lo que te condeno al exili…

Desde el fondo de la sala se escuchó una voz que por años anheló escuchar, la que nuevamente logró que su corazón volviera a latir, gritando potentemente.

─¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

Pronto, todas las miradas fueron hasta el origen de esa voz, topándose con un elfo abriéndose paso entre la gente de la sala, la cual al ver su aspecto le abrieron el paso sin oposición.

El Inquisidor lo vio asombrado, reprendiendo completamente sorprendido.

─Madre, no debes de intervenir en los juicios. No tienes poder ni voto en el asunto.

Se posicionó a un lado de él y mirando intensamente a su hijo, respondió calmadamente.

─Tal vez no poder político, pero sigo siendo tu madre y no importa qué tanto poder ostentes ni cuántos años tengas, eso nunca va a cambiar, Dacio.  
Hawke notó que Fenris no le veía, enfocando su mirada en cualquier parte de la sala menos en la suya. Antes de que alguien pudiera alegar algo, comenzó.

─Es cierto lo que dice este hombre, pero tienes que entender que esto no es para tu venganza personal, sino para brindarle un juicio justo. Cometió esos crímenes, pero no puedes negar que los Templarios estaban oprimiendo a los magos hasta llevarlos al borde y que tarde o temprano Corifeus se liberaría de dicha prisión sumado a que pensó lo había vencido.

Posando su mirada en la embajadora, le propuso.

─Por lo que he escuchado, los guardas grises no tienen un líder fijo, por lo que propongo que, mientras restauran su jerarquía, el Campeón de Kirkwall los dirija mientras están enrolados en la Inquisición, como los magos a cargo de Fiona. Así no quedarán totalmente a merced de la Inquisición y podrán aceptar o rechazar las misiones.

Volviendo la mirada a su hijo, terminó.

─Aunque tú tienes la última palabra de esto. Solamente te estoy guiando, tal y como una madre debe hacer.

Para asombro de Hawke, el Inquisidor relajó un poco su mirada y preguntó a su consejera.

─¿Se puede hacer eso, Josephine?

Con una expresión conciliadora, respondió.

─Lo puede hacer Inquisidor, además de que tendríamos un nuevo agente que podría poner a nuestro favor a varias personas que todavía lo consideran un héroe.

Dando un ligero asentimiento, dictaminó.

─Está bien. Campeón de Kirkwall, servirás a la Inquisición teniendo a tu mando a los guardas grises, sin embargo, si cometes otro error, mi mano no será compasiva, ¿entendido?

Acto seguido a esas palabras, uno de los guardias de la Inquisición se acercó para llevarlo a su nuevo puesto, además de quitarle las cadenas. Antes de ser arrastrado lejos de su familia, pudo escuchar la voz del Inquisidor hacia Fenris.

─Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, madre.

\----------------------------

Para que nadie les interrumpiera, ambos elfos fueron a la mesa de guerra, cerraron la enorme puerta detrás de ellos, mientras que Dacio preguntó.

─¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo?

Esperaba una pregunta así, Fenris respondió.

─Eras muy chico para entender completamente la situación y sabía que si te decía quién era, nada ni nadie te habría detenido para que fueras a buscarlo, ya sea con mi permiso o no. Lo que en verdad me intriga es cómo fue que averiguaste que fui vendido de su mano antes de entrar al velo.

Un poco avergonzado por ello, el Inquisidor respondió honestamente.

─Escuché tu plática con la Custodio cuando creías que me había dormido. No lo pude evitar, eres tan hermético con tu pasado que la curiosidad por conocerte cuando eras joven pudo más conmigo.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, sin saber qué preguntar a continuación. Finalmente, Dacio lo rompió preguntando.

─Entonces si no querías que averiguara quién era mi padre, ¿por qué insistías tanto en que escuchara todas las historias sobre el campeón de Kirkwall?

Soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado respondió.

─Deseaba que al menos conocieras la parte de él que no fuera mezquina, que conocieras de forma indirecta a tu padre y pudieras identificarte en algo más fuera de nuestro clan. Tu legado no es completamente de los elfos, una parte de ti también pertenece a los humanos, a pesar de que no compartas sus rasgos físicos.

El Inquisidor no apoyaba por completo el curso de acción de su madre, pero comprendía que todo eso había sido para protegerlo y que conociera otras maneras de pensar, sin tomar en cuenta que saldría del clan y conocería a la Inquisición, en donde pudo ver diferentes formas de pensar y actuar a las de su gente.

Queriendo comprender un poco más, Dacio preguntó.

─¿Qué esperas que pase de ahora en adelante? Por algo interrumpiste el juicio y me hiciste cambiar de opinión.

Viendo fijamente a su hijo, Fenris respondió crípticamente.

─Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que lo conozcas porque, a pesar de sus errores, es un buen hombre. Aunque claro, tú puedes ignorarlo completamente hasta que cumpla su penitencia y hacer como que jamás lo conociste. Ahora está en tus manos.

Anonadado por las palabras de su madre, al Inquisidor le surgió una duda que podría cambiarlo todo, por lo que sin detenerse cuestionó.

─¿Lo sigues amando a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, nos hizo?

Con tono cansado, confesó.

─Tú mejor que nadie sabe que los sentimientos son difíciles de controlar. A pesar de que tanto el clan como yo te enseñamos a odiar Tevinter y sus habitantes, terminaste profundamente enamorado de uno. Cuando me vendió quise odiarlo, olvidarlo y seguir adelante con mi vida, pero lamentablemente nunca pude hacerlo y mucho menos cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos. Así como yo le di tantas cosas, él me dio muchas más para mi felicidad, incluso cuando estuve por mi cuenta.

Dacio quería replicar, hacerle ver a su madre que era una locura seguir amando a alguien así, pero fue interrumpido por éste para preguntar.

─Si el Tevinterano te llega a abandonar, ya sea por su deber en el Magisterium o por cualquier cosa de su patria, ¿podrías simplemente odiarlo de la noche a la mañana?

Ante tal pregunta el Inquisidor se quedó sin palabras, pues sabía que nunca podría odiar a Dorian. Complacido por el silencio de su hijo, Fenris terminó.

─Dale una oportunidad. Ambos necesitan conocerse.

Aceptando la propuesta, Dacio asintió, rezando a quien quiera que no le llegara a herir más de lo que ya había hecho.


	19. Capítulo 19

Dacio caminó hasta donde estaban los barracones de los guardas grises, se detuvo justo en la entrada, y tomó fuerza para tocar la puerta. Volteó a ver a Dorian que le acompañaba y preguntó.

─Si está muy ocupado, ¿puedo venir otro día?

Sonriendo tranquilamente, respondió.

─La vez que fuimos a visitar a mi padre a Risco Rojo me obligaste a hablar con él, y por supuesto que te devolveré el favor. Así que no, si está ocupado esperaremos a que termine, aunque sospecho que para ti nunca lo estará.

Pensando interiormente que el mago se estaba vengando por esa vez (a pesar de que podría haber ocultado su encuentro tal y como se lo pidió el padre de su amante para que no pudiera huir), levantó su mano y tocó la puerta, esperando a que alguien respondiera del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una guarda gris con rostro molesto hasta que posó su mirada en el Inquisidor, al cual respetuosamente preguntó.

─Heraldo, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

Acostumbrado a que le trataran casi como una deidad, cuestionó amigablemente.

─Buscaba al Campeón, ¿se encontrará en las barricadas?

Con rostro apenado, la mujer respondió.

─Lo lamento, pero el Campeón ha salido a los jardines. Por lo que nos explicó, quería reflexionar sobre algo.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Dacio respondió amablemente.

─Muchas gracias, guarda. Lo buscaré ahí.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta tras ella, mientras que el Inquisidor daba media vuelta y se iba, el Tevinterano lo detuvo y le aseguró.

─Vamos a ir a los jardines de Feudo Celestial, así que no se te ocurra correr.

Dorian lo tomó amablemente de los hombros y lo guió dentro del castillo sin oposición, ya que el mago supo ver sus intenciones. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a Hawke sentado en una de las tantas bancas, viendo a un punto fijo en la pared.

Amablemente el mago le dio un leve empujón, incitándolo a que fuera con él mientras que el Tevinterano se quedaba en una esquina lejana, supervisando el encuentro a una distancia prudente.

Se quedó justo en el sitio, sin saber realmente cómo iniciar una conversación con el hombre sin amenazas de por medio sobre cortar su cabeza. En el momento que deseó ir con Dorian para pedir un consejo, Hawke salió de sus pensamientos y giró la mirada a su dirección, era imposible echarse atrás.

Juntando toda la fortaleza con la que muchos lo caracterizaban, el Inquisidor se acercó hasta su padre, provocó que la sorpresa cruzara por el rostro de éste, quien estaba igual de nervioso.

Se sentó junto al Campeón y se quedó en silencio, viendo a cualquier parte menos a la persona a un lado de él. Pronto, Hawke preguntó.

─¿Qué hace aquí, Inquisidor? Pensé que ignoraría toda mi estadía en Feudo Celestial.

Esperando una pregunta así, Dacio respondió.

─Mi madre insistió en que debería conocerte un poco mejor ahora que tengo la oportunidad y no solamente verte como el Campeón de Kirkwall o el bastardo que le vendió.

Cayeron nuevamente en el silencio, sin saber que debían de hacer a continuación o que tema sacar a colación. Para sorpresa de ambos, Hawke preguntó.

─¿Cómo fue vivir en el clan?, ¿te aceptaron o fuiste rechazado?

Reflexionando un poco, respondió de la manera más sincera posible.

─Fue una extraña mezcla de momentos felices y momentos tristes. Algunos días podíamos vivir en paz y armonía pero otros éramos constantemente atacados por personas que nos creían una amenaza. La Custodio y algunas otras personas dentro de él nos aceptaron, pero algunos otros llamaban a mi madre orejas redondas, aunque solo los más valientes que se atrevían a enfrentarse con él, procurando hacerme un verdadero “elfo libre”.

El Campeón lanzó una carcajada al aire, para inmediatamente responder.

─Fenris no ha cambiado nada. Me parece como si fuera ayer cuando alguien lo molestaba peleaba contra la persona, siempre y cuando no interviniera en el asunto, lo cual era todos los días ya que no podía parar de molestar a Anders.

Curioso por ese pequeño fragmento de la historia de su madre, preguntó.

─¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron?

Con el ambiente más ameno, Hawke comenzó a relatar.

─Fue un encuentro extraño. En un principio un enano que recién visitaba la superficie me contrató para recuperar una mercancía en la elfería que supuestamente le había sido quitado. Cuando fuimos a recuperarlo, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que no había dicha cosa y unos esclavistas rodeándonos. Cuando pudimos acabar con todos ellos, apareció el líder amenazándonos, pero el resto de su gente había sido asesinada y acto después terminó muerto por las mismas manos que el resto: por las manos de Fenris.

Dacio lo oía curioso, pues su madre le guardó con mucho recelo todo lo referente a su pasado, por lo que continuó escuchando.

─Descubrí que realmente él fue quien me contrató para recuperar la mercancía, aunque todavía desconozco qué era lo que buscaba, pero todo era un cebo para atraerlo hacia los esclavistas. Lo ayudé a buscar a su maestro en su mansión de la ciudad sin resultados, por lo que mientras esperaba, se unió a mi compañía y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando y el resto ya lo sabes.

A pesar de que esa última parte lo decía con tristeza, pronto cambió su semblante a uno más feliz y preguntó.

─¿Cuál fue tu primera palabra? Aunque supongo que no fue en lenguaje común.

El Inquisidor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su primera palabra, pues no era la típica que un niño decía, por lo que respondió lo más tranquilamente que la situación le permitía.

─Pero tampoco fue en élfico. En realidad fue en el lenguaje de mi madre… si mal no recuerdo fue Fasta vass…en mi defensa, mi madre suele molestarse con bastante facilidad y suelta esas palabras muy seguido. Así que ya te imaginarás que durante años mientras fui aprendiendo otras palabras, lo único que decía era Fasta vass.

Hawke intentó por todos los medios no reírse, pero con el simple hecho de imaginarse la escena no pudo retenerlo más y lanzó una carcajada al aire, ante la molesta mirada de Dacio.

Ignorando esa mirada, que extrañamente le recordaba un poco a Carver, recordó las palabras de Varric cuando iban en la carroza, por lo que curioso, comentó.

─Varric me dijo que tenías novio y si la memoria no me falla, es el mago que nos acompañó en el velo, además de que su nombre es Dorian.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada fue hasta la esquina en donde se había quedado su amante que, para su alivio, seguía en el mismo lugar observando desde la distancia. Al ver que su Amatus le veía, levantó la mano en señal de saludo, mientras que el Campeón comentó.

─Por lo que escuché, Fenris fue bastante desagradable con él. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el hombre es de Tevinter, no lo culpo del todo pero no está de mal ver.

A Dacio no le sorprendía ese comentario por parte del Campeón de Kirkwall, después de todo, él fue el resultado de un romance entre dos hombres, por lo que con eso en mente, preguntó.

─¿Has pensado hablar con mi madre? Tú sabes, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hawke pensó para inmediatamente contestar.

─A pesar de que me encantaría, y que Fenris me salvó en el juicio, no estoy seguro de que pueda perdonarme después de todo este tiempo.

El Inquisidor se debatió internamente sobre decirle o no acerca de la charla que sostuvieron el día anterior con su madre, sabiendo que podría ayudar a que comenzaran su relación nuevamente o alejarlos para siempre. Deseando lo mejor para su madre, respondió.

─ Te sigue amando, a pesar de que lo abandonaste aquella vez. Nunca pudo odiarte realmente, sobre todo estando yo en su vida, por lo que creo que está esperando a que des un paso adelante y le digas lo que sientes por él.

Por unos segundos, el rostro de Hawke se llenó de esperanza pero pronto lo cubrió con escepticismo y refutó.

─ Pero ya dije cuánto lo amaba durante el juicio, ¿por qué no se me ha acercado si ya sabe sobre mis sentimientos?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, alejó todas las dudas de la mente de su padre.

─ Porque no es lo mismo hacerlo cuando tu vida depende de eso a cuando ya no hay nada de por medio. Díselo y posiblemente podrán arreglar las cosas entre ustedes dos.

Aunque en su rostro estaba la sombra de la duda, Hawke asintió ante la sugerencia de su hijo, ya que no tenía nada más que perder. Recordando un punto importante durante su charla, el Campeón comentó.

─ ¿Puedo conocer a Dorian? Tengo un poco de curiosidad de ver cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos.

El Inquisidor sonrió ante el pedido pues sabía que, teniendo como antecedente a su madre, el mago estaría realmente nervioso por ese encuentro, así que en nombre de la venganza asintió vehementemente y fue hasta donde estaba Dorian.

El Tevinterano le observó detenidamente, preguntando inmediatamente.

─ ¿Ustedes dos ya han arreglado sus diferencias y son una familia feliz al fin?

Con una sonrisa fingida, Dacio comentó.

─ Por supuesto, ahora nuestra relación es de padre e hijo y como tal, desea conocer al novio de su hijo.

Con tono acusador, le culpó.

─ Esta fue tu idea, ¿no es verdad?

Sin retirar en ningún momento su sonrisa, respondió sinceramente.

─ No lo fue, en realidad él quiere conocerte, así que no te hagas del rogar y ven conmigo.

Para resaltar su punto, recordó.

─ No te preocupes, él no tiene ninguna habilidad parecida a la de mi madre y hasta donde sé, defiende empedernidamente a los magos.

Reticente, caminó junto al Inquisidor, rezando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pues no deseaba tener que sobrevivir contra dos amenazas a la vez.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Solamente 2 avisos:
> 
> El primero es que este es el último capítulo del fic, por lo que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Lo segundo es más serio.
> 
> Como sabrán, México en este momento se está reponiendo de varios temblores (los más afectados Morelos, Puebla, Estado de México y la Ciudad de México que a este último se le empezó a hacer costumbre en los aniversarios de otros temblores), por lo que si se encuentran entre las zonas afectadas cuídense mucho y esperemos que el mal que ahora les azota sea pasajero. Los que nos encontramos fuera de la zona de los desastres hay que ser caritativos y enviar alimentos no perecederos y otros insumos a un centro de acopio de confianza.
> 
> Ya con este pequeño comercial, les dejo el capi.

Dorian veía entretenido el espectáculo que estaban dando el Campeón de Kirkwall y el salvaje al que llamaba suegra en el cuarto del último junto a su Amatus, pues deseaba ver cómo les estaba yendo a los dos.

En su defensa, no tenía intención de espiarlos, pero Dacio insistió hasta el cansancio para que le acompañara a “revisar a sus padres” y como no tenía muchas cosas por hacer (y faltaba un largo tiempo para que llegaran nuevos libros a Feudo Celestial) se dejó vencer.

Ambos veían por una ventana, la cual estaba en una posición en la que sus ocupantes no podían ver a menos que le prestaran atención. Observaban el poco progreso que tenía Hawke con Fenris.

Primero, su suegra lo miró con amenaza de muerte, después tomó su espada y casi le cercena la cabeza al Campeón y finalizó con una sarta de maldiciones en Tevene que harían sonrojar a un pirata, mientras que el hombre no había podido decir ni media palabra.

Justo cuando estuvo por sugerir su intervención para salvar a Hawke, éste preguntó.

─¿Ya has terminado o tengo que esperar otro estallido?

Más tranquilo, Fenris respondió.

─Tenía guardándomelo desde hace años, exactamente desde que nació Dacio para hacer eso.

Desconcertado, el Campeón interrogó.

─¿Exactamente qué hice ese día en particular para que hicieras todo esto?

Con tono de reproche, el guerrero contestó.

─Embarazarme, maldito bastardo. No sabes cuánto te maldije esa vez que comencé con trabajo de parto. Hasta desee castrarte para que no lo volvieras a hacerlo.

Completamente perdido, Garret preguntó.

─¿Y no estás enojado por todo lo que te hice? Tú sabes, entregarte a Danarius y no volver la vista atrás.

Con una media sonrisa, contestó.

─Un pequeño pajarito me ayudó con eso, además de todo lo que sufriste en el velo como en tu juicio, creo que ya has pagado bastante.

El Campeón lo vio completamente sorprendido, comentando con tono asombrado.

─¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Fenris? Estoy seguro que el elfo que yo conocí en Kirkwall me degollaría por tan siquiera ponerme frente a él… lo cual explicaría porque estás más ancho de las caderas.

Perdiendo el poco humor que logró conseguir en esos escasos minutos, el elfo respondió.

─Pasas mucho tiempo con Varric, él me preguntó exactamente lo mismo cuando ayudé al Tevinterano pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a él… ¡Se llama madurar, idiota! ¡Y mis caderas no son tan anchas!

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar algo a la conversación, la nariz traicionera de Dorian decidió revelar su ubicación con un estornudo estridente.

La pareja vio hacia el origen del ruido, topándose con el Inquisidor y el Tevinterano, en donde el primero veía con reproche al segundo. Justificándose, Dacio se defendió.

─Necesitaba saber que ustedes dos no se estaban matando dentro de esta habitación. Eso le daría una mala reputación a la Inquisición.

Con tono sarcástico, Dorian reveló un poco de los planes de su Amatus.

─Y por eso me suplicaste que te acompañara. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle clases de sigilo a Leliana, con todos esos espías que no dejan ni un solo rastro de su presencia debieron recibir un exhaustivo entrenamiento por su parte.

Fenris observó a la pareja, evaluándolos. Después de unos momentos, ordenó.

─Ustedes dos vengan aquí ahora mismo, a menos que quieran perder algo más que su dignidad.

Pensando en lo peor, ambos salieron de su escondite y entraron a la habitación, en donde Hawke veía la escena interesado. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente del elfo, éste les reprendió.

─Yo respeto su privacidad cuando ustedes dos se encierran en la habitación de Dacio a hacer las cosas que en este momento no quiero pensar, por lo que esperaría que ustedes hicieran lo mismo con la mía.

Se acercó lentamente a ambos magos, viendo tanto a Dorian como a Dacio recriminatoriamente y continuó.

─Yo sé que ambos son adultos magos y que yo soy un simple elfo con alguno que otro truco bajo la manga, además de que tienen la suficiente autonomía para hacer lo que les plazca, como salvar el mundo.

Se paró justo en medio de ambos, dejando desconcertado al par hasta que sintieron un tirón en sus oídos demasiado doloroso y firme para intentar hacer cualquier movimiento lejos de él.

Dorian volteó hacia Hawke para pedir un poco de ayuda, pero el Campeón tenía una batalla perdida en aguantar la risa ante la escena frente a él. Justo cuando pensó que la humillación se quedaría así, Fenris continuó con su discurso.

─¡Pero a veces ambos se comportan como niños! Y como tal serán tratados esta vez. Ambos están castigados por espiar en mi cuarto, ponerse en riesgos absurdos varias veces y al Tevinterano porque simplemente me cae mal.

Dorian estaba por protestar ante la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo en su contra, sobre todo viniendo de una criatura que no tenía ninguna clase de poder contra él, mas el salvaje dio un punto que no pudo refutar.

─Soy la madre de Dacio, así que él no tiene más alternativa que obedecerme, sin embargo, si al Tevienterano se le ocurre que puede ir en contra mía, le recuerdo que con un solo movimiento de mano le arranco el corazón, así que si quiere salir vivo de esto, será mejor que haga lo que le pido.

El mago calló, acobardado por esa simple amenaza, sobre todo porque si se defendía tendría no solo a Dacio enojado, sino al Campeón de Kirkwall detrás de su cabeza, por lo que resignado, preguntó.

─¿Cuál va a ser nuestro castigo suegra?

\--------------------------

El Inquisidor nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida hasta este momento. A veces olvidaba que tan desalmado podría ser su madre en el momento de impartir castigos.

Estaban Dorian y él sentados viendo una esquina de la pared del salón principal, a manera de reflexión por lo que habían hecho, toda la Inquisición se detenía al ver al extraño par.

Para decorar mejor el cuadro, Dorian estaba en un banco traído especialmente para él desde la taberna y Dacio en la silla donde realizaba los juicios, rompiendo completamente la autoridad que debía de dar a pasar a ser una simple silla de castigo.

A pesar de que Josephine intentó convencer a su madre que no utilizara esa silla en especial, no logró más que incentivarlo. El Inquisidor pudo escuchar a su amante suspirar pesadamente, sintiendo la misma humillación que él. Pronto, comentó para animarlo.

─Bueno, al menos ya no seré tan idolatrado y verán que soy una persona común y corriente.

Mofándose, Dorian respondió.

─Sí, por supuesto. Ahora te verán como un simple mortal que puede ser dominado por su madre. Insisto en que lo ocultemos de Corifeus: en sus manos puede llegar a ser un arma mortal.

Dacio contuvo su risa, ya que no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Con tono curioso, el mago preguntó.

─¿Así eran los castigos en tu infancia? Porque si es así, no me sorprende que tus orejas sean tan puntiagudas.

Solamente tuvo que pensar por unos cuantos segundos para confirmar.

─Siempre ha halado de mis orejas con la misma fuerza que ahora, pero en vez de colocarme en una esquina, me ponía frente a un árbol o a ayudar a alguien del clan. Como nunca estuvimos en una casa con paredes, era lo único que podía hacer.

Dorian sonrió, recordando los castigos que llegaba a sufrir en su propia infancia. Recordando por qué terminaron así, Dacio preguntó.

─¿Tú crees que Hawke y mi madre ya han logrado superar sus diferencias?

Con tono irónico, el Tevienterano respondió.

─Por lo que pudimos ver antes de que mi nariz nos traicionara, estoy seguro que lo han hecho. Ahora, solo queda esperar en los siguientes meses que se pongan melosos y redescubran nuevamente su relación, lo cual me desagrada del todo verlos así, pero al menos eso asegura que me dejará de molestar por una larga temporada.

Más tranquilo, el Inquisidor soltó un suspiro aliviado, pensando alegremente que al menos las cosas se tranquilizarían un poco en Feudo Celestial, aunque todavía tenía un largo camino para llegar a aceptar completamente al Campeón de Kirkwall como su padre.

Al menos tendrían bastante tiempo para conocerse e ir perdonándolo por todo lo que había hecho.

La voz de Varric lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cómicamente comentó.

─El lado maternal de Broody vuelve a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue para bien. Iba a invitarlos a un trago por nuestro éxito, sin embargo, me temo que no tienen la edad suficiente para eso.

Irritado, Dorian respondió.

─No digas nada, enano. Si estuvieras bajo amenaza de muerte como yo, también le habrías hecho lo que te dijera.

Recordándoles amablemente, el escritor puntualizó.

─En realidad si estuve bajo amenaza de muerte, pero por parte de la Buscadora, e hice lo que me pidió. Aunque si me ordenara que tuviera un castigo como el de ustedes dos… preferiría morir con dignidad.

El Tevinterano quiso levantarse y dale su merecido a Varric, mas al tener impuesto su castigo, solamente pudo refunfuñar, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Con un tono alegre, se despidió.

─Mejor me voy antes de que acabe su castigo y Sparkler decida golpearme como vil plebeyo.

El escritor se fue, mientras que Dacio pronto pensó que tal vez las cosas nunca serían tranquilas en Feudo Celestial, aunque Dorian haya logrado sobrevivir a su madre, sabía que siempre tendría a alguien más molestando y haciendo su vida imposible.

Por lo que siempre estaría a su lado para darle todo el apoyo que pudiera, incluso si eran contra todo Thedas.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * En español sería chispas, pero siempre me ha gustado cómo se escuchan en inglés, por lo que lo dejaré así.


End file.
